Teenage Powerpuffs
by gooeystar83
Summary: The Girls begin high school with hardly any worries. Too bad not even two days into school, the Rowdyruff Boys come back to Townsville nearly 10 years after having been traveling around the world. The Boys' return brings & causes new, unexpected troubles - obviously disturbing the almost-peace the Girls were near to having...
1. The Start Of Something New

**Hi, guys! This is my first story on Fanfiction! Please tell me what you think about it! 8)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: The Start Of Something New<em>**

Today is their first day of high school.

Our beloved Powerpuff Girls were now officially teenagers.

As they had grown older, the 'Puffs had gone through some changes, just like everyone else. Nothing stops puberty, not even super-powered humans. The girls did not change much though. Well, they did grow normal-looking hands, and normal-looking feet, but their faces remained pretty much the same. And their bodies, you could say were envied by nearly every teenage girl in Townsville. Ah, but their appearances don't matter much here, we all can imagine them ANY way we want. This is FanFICTION...Anyways, hehehe...

"Hurry up Bubbles, we're going to be late to school! And on our first day!" yelled a desperate Blossom. She was already at the door, all set to go.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bubbles yelled back. "Not everyone has nice hair like _yours_ Blossom, so it takes a little longer to get it nicely done!"

Blossom's hair was longer now, but yet so beautiful & lustrous. She still wore a bow, though it is not as big or thick as before. It's kinda like a silky lace. Bubbles's hair was longer now too, though not as long as Blossom's. She still made her ponytails, managing to look innocent & gorgeous all at once.

"Oh my sweet babies..it seems like only yesterday when I created you...and now you're all about to embark on the journey of teenagehood, experiencing high school drama.." the Professor said, all sniffly. He was also by the door.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's okay Professor. We'll be alright. If we can deal with ugly, giant monsters and other creepy creatures, who says we can't deal with high school drama too? We can deal with anything. No biggie."

Buttercup was still that tough little girl, and as tomboy-ish as ever. Her hair was a little longer now also, but not as long as Bubbles's nor Blossom's. She wore a little green pin on one side of her head, to keep some hair in spot (this would be one of Buttercup's rare moments where she would let her inner girl come out).

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that, Buttercup. It's something we've never experienced before; only seen on TV, movies, and stuff," Bubbles said, as she finally came down the stairs, making her way to the door.

"Whatever," Buttercup mumbled. "Lets go".

* * *

><p><em>Other than their appearances, a few other things had changed, as the girls had grown older. Crime in the city had lowered, so the girls hadn't had much crime-fighting to do, other than stopping robbers and some giant monsters. The master criminals haven't been up to much lately...especially 3 certain boys and their protectors...<br>_

* * *

><p>"..Bubbles, remember your sisters are here also, so if you need help with anything, you know you can ask them and also-" The Professor suddenly got interrupted by a steaming Buttercup.<p>

"Okay, Professor, we get it! Since when do you even worry about taking us to school? We've always done it by ourselves! We already know where the high school is, and we can fly, remember?"

Blossom spoke up. "Buttercup! The Professor just wants to make sure we'll be okay, it doesn't matter if he's practically never droven us to school before." She faced the Professor. "Don't worry, we'll be alright. We really have to go inside the school now." She got out of the car, followed by Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Bye Professor! I'll tell you everything that happens when we go back home!" Bubbles said excitedly.

"Okay...Oh girls, I love you so much! Have fun!" yelled the Professor after them, before he drove off.

As the girls were making their way to the front door of the school, someone shouted "Hey! A limo! I wonder who's in there!" A bunch of teens started crowding around the fancy limosine. Curiosity got the Puffs, so they also made their way to it, only to realize how awfully familiar it looked. One of the doors opened, and at first, the only thing that stepped out was a long leg wearing a high heel. Then the rest of the figure came out, making the crowd gasp.

"Princess!" Exclaimed all 3 of the Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom asked, "What are YOU doing here? At a public school, I mean."

Princess smirked. "Oh, it's the POWDERpuff Girls! Well, how unfortunate to see you again!"

"Unfortunate to see you too," Buttercup mumbled.

Princess went on. "Well, I decided to come to a public school, because I've seen and heard so much how high school is more.._dramatic_ in a public school. I just want to have the BEST of everything."

"Well..okay," the Puffs muttered.

"We're gonna have A LOT of _fun._" Princess then started walking towards the building, laughing like a hyena, and being followed by a bunch of wannabes.

The Girls rolled their eyes, and then made their way towards the school.

* * *

><p>"This is so awesome! So exciting! I still can't believe we're already at this point of our lives!"<p>

The Puffs were at the cafeteria, in line ready to get their lunch trays. Bubbles had been ranting on and on about how her school day had gone so far, apparently pretty good.

Blossom smiled. "That's good to hear Bubbles. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I like all my classes too."

"Awesome! Hey Buttercup, how about you? How's your day been?" Bubbles asked her lime green-eyed sister.

Buttercup snorted. "I got in trouble in first period."

Bubbles and Blossom exchanged glances. "What?"

"Yup. And it was Mitch's fault. The jerk. Hasn't changed much in personality. I was just minding my own business, when all of a sudden, I felt something wet on my neck. I touched the wet spot, and it was a spitball." Blossom and Bubbles shuddered at this. Buttercup went on, "I turned to see who in the world threw that disgusting thing at me, and that Mitch was the only one looking right at me and smirking. So I smirked back, and then before I realized it, we were having a spitball fight."

"Buttercup! How could you? You know better than that!" Blossom exclaimed.

Buttercup shrugged. "It's my human nature. What was I supposed to do? Say something like, 'Could you please not throw any more spitballs at me, and just mind your own business?' Oh heck nah! That's you, but not me."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Anyways, did you get sent to the Principal's office?"

Buttercup started laughing. Tears were already coming out of her eyes. "Oh please Blossom! Really? You don't get sent to the office for that! Unless things do get really out of hand..which they did..and I DID end up at the Principal's. But no worries, I had him right where I wanted him, and I just got a warning. That's it." She shrugged nonchalantly. Then she smirked mischievously. "Though Mitch DID get more than just a warning. The Principal told him not to bother me nor you two, because we're the protectors of Townsville. And so he got detention after school, hahaha! I'm liking this place so far!"

Blossom and Bubbles rolled their eyes as they made their way to a lunch table where a bunch of people were calling them from.

"Over here Powerpuff Girls!"

"Right here Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles!"

"Sit with us!"

As the Girls sat down smiling at them, a sudden slam came from the cafeteria door. Everyone turned towards the sound.

Buttercup turned back to her food after 3 seconds, and took a bite of her sandwich, not interested in the person who slammed the door.

It was Princess, followed by two men that were dressed as waiters. They each were holding a big silver tray, like you would see at an elegant banquet. Princess scanned the cafeteria, until she saw who she was looking for. She smirked, and started making her way to the Powerpuffs' table.

"You, here's 500 bucks, now move over," Princess told a girl sitting across from the Puffs. Before the girl could move to another seat, Blossom spoke up.

"Hey! That's not very polite! You don't do that Princess! Robin, give her back the money, and don't move from your seat."

"But where am I supposed to sit? This is the best spot. I want to be sitting right across from you," Princess whined. She took her money back, started tapping her right foot, and put her hands on her hips.

"Sit anywhere else _but_ here. This table is full Princess, so you can't sit here. Besides, why do you even want to sit with us?" Bubbles asked.

Princess sighed really loudly, then started babbling. "Ugh, well, _becuuuuuzze_, I mean _duh,_ like I don't see the problem with that. But whatever, I'll sit somewhere else, and NOT because you told me to, but because I _want _to. Now, see ya." She then started walking away followed by her two waiters, to a bigger table, full of sophomores and juniors. She eventually found a seat, and started talking to a bunch of the people there.

"Sheesh, I thought she'd NEVER leave. Thank goodness, she did. Anyways, it's almost time to go back to our classes. Oh yeah, but remember that you two are coming with me to the Principal's first." Buttercup said, after she finished her sandwich.

Blossom and Bubbles stared at Buttercup. "To the Principal's office? For what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot tah tell ya. While at the Principal's, he told me to tell you guys to come on to his office after our lunch hour is over. Think it's important". Buttercup answered.

"Oh great. Now Buttercup's got us in trouble on our first day. Good going Buttercup," Bubbles said, annoyed.

The bell rang just then.

"Alrighty, lets go," Buttercup said, while getting up and throwing out her trash.

* * *

><p>The Girls flew to the front office. The school building is so big, it would have taken them like 7 minutes to get to the office from the cafeteria! Flying was faster, and it only took them 7 seconds to get there. The Girls entered, and Blossom politely asked the lady sitting there at the desk, "Excuse me, it's us, the Powerpuff Girls. We're here to see the Principal. I believe he wants to see us?"<p>

The lady answered excitedly. "Oh yes! He wants to see you Powerpuff Girls! Go in, he's expecting you right about now."

"Thank you," all three Puffs said in unison.

They went in to the Principal's office. It was quite a nice place, and not too big, not too small. There was a wheeled-armchair showing it's back to the Puffs. Blossom said, "Excuse us, Mr...-" She looked at his plate name tag on his desk, and then said, "Mr. Jones."

The wheeled-armchair turned towards the Girls. There was a fat, bald man sitting on it. He smiled in a friendly way. "Well, hello girls! First of all, I'd like to say...Welcome to Pokey Oaks High School. It's a pleasure to have you here! Oh, how I love you girls! Saving the city constantly, I just don't know HOW you do it. How you manage to do it, EVERY _single_ DAY! And still be so nice, and have time for..well, whatever you girls like to do in your free time. How fortunate to have such great girls as you in this great city!"

The Girls immediatly beamed at him. They smiled proudly...until they noticed Mr. Jones's tone of voice starting to change.

"Now girls, just because I love you very much, the whole city of Townsville depends on you for safety, and just because you have _superpowers_...doesn't mean you girls can just go about the school thinking you own the place, and starting up fights. I do NOT, hear me right now..no scratch that. LISTEN to me right now. I do NOT want you girls using your superpowers on this campus. I don't want you wrecking school property. Do you girls _understand_?"

The Puffs stared at him in astonishment. How dare he tell them those things? _Them_ goin' around school thinking they own the place? That's like Princess's way of thinking! And starting up fights? Oh please. They STOP the violence. They don't START it. And no superpowers on campus? Well, not much of a problem there since the girls will be busy with school stuff, but what if someone needs help on school grounds?

Before one of them could speak up, the principal spoke first. "Oh, and also, you are NOT allowed to leave school grounds to go save the city. I don't care what the problem is, you are NOT ditching school. The police should be able to take care of whatever the problem is. There's hardly been any monster-crime lately, or whatever you call it, so you girls won't have to do any crime fighting _while on this campus._ Do you _understand?_"

"But what if someone _on this campus_ needs our help? What if they're being bullied or something like that?" Blossom blurted out, still full of disbelief.

"Well well, we'll just have to see about that. You girls can help out, but NO superpowers. And for the third time, _do you understand?" _The Principal asked slyly.

"Yes," The Puffs responded, reluctantly.

Mr. Jones smirked. Then he did that same friendly smile with which he greeted them. "Well, have a nice day." As the Girls turned to leave, he added through gritted teeth, "_And don't you forget it_."

When the Girls closed the door behind them, the Principal grabbed the telephone, and demanded, "Hey Marcia, give our beloved Powerpuff Girls passes, so they can get to class with no tardies." He also added, "And _remind_ them that _no_ flying on school grounds." Then he hung up.

* * *

><p>Other than the terrible moments at the Principal's office, everything else had gone fine. The rest of the school day had gone by smoothly.<p>

"Oh boy, girls! How was your day? I want to know all about it!" The Professor said excitedly. It was decided that he would drive the Girls to and from school only on their first day.

"It was great! I had a great time! Can't wait to come back tomorrow!" Bubbles chirped happily.

"That's great to hear, Bubbles! What about you Buttercup?" The Professor asked.

"Eh, it was great. I'm kind of excited for tomorrow. My gym teacher said that since my class is her smallest, we will be doing a lot of activities with the _boys_. Haha, can't wait to beat the pants off them!" Buttercup answered proudly, puffing her chest.

The Professor smiled."Haha, okay. How about you Blossom?"

Blossom had been thinking all day about the incident at the Principal's office. She still couldn't believe what Mr. Jones had told them. _No _superpowers? More importantly, not to help someone with them! How cruel is that?

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I have nice classes, and I have Bubbles and Buttercup for a class. The last period of the day. It's great to be with both my sisters in a class." Blossom replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"That's great! Remember to help each other out! Oh Girls, I have prepared a wonderful lunch for you!.." The Professor prattled on.

Blossom decided to just let things go, and calm down for a while. She needed it. Besides, who knows what great things.._or worse things_..could await for them the following day? She tried to think about the great things instead, realizing at the same time that they were already at home, in the kitchen, the Professor and her sisters already setting up the table for lunch. She started helping out.

What great things...or even who...will the Powerpuffs encounter at school in the future? Hmmm...

* * *

><p><strong>8) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my first anyway, &amp; I would like to know what you think about it, what you think of this story so far. Hehe ^-^<strong>


	2. Ruff School Day

**_Chapter 2: Ruff School Day_**

* * *

><p>Everything is all well in the city...oh wait! What's this?<p>

"Yeah man."

"I know, right."

"Yup."

Three mysterious boys are walking down the street. Who are they? Most likely...

"Hey, Butch, Boomer! I got a message from _Him._ It says, 'Come to your reeeeaaallll home, pronto. I am waiting. And so is Mojo.' "

"What do ya think they want? We spent like 5 or so years with them traveling all over the world, and we just came back!" Butch complained.

"Hey, it was alotta fun. And I know you had as much fun as I did. And I learned a bunch of stuff," Boomer said defensively.

"Well, whatever. We just finished seeing the whole town for anything new; not much has changed. So lets go check out what they want," Brick the leader, stated.

_A few minutes later at Him's home_...

"Well, hi boys!" Him exclaimed.

"Hey," All three boys said in unison.

"Well, did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Him asked.

"Ehh..just took some ice cream cones from 3 little children. Nothing much," Butch answered, proudly.

"You boys, are more grown up now. Don't steal. Well, yes, do steal. But steal better things. Better things like TV's, computers. All that good stuff. But you don't really need to. 'Cause we give you everything we can. Because I-I mean _WE _love you guys. And-" Mojo's so-called speech got interrupted by Him.

"Yes. We love you boys. Now, I just had a great idea. Actually, a _brilliant _idea. Well, I've been planning it for some time now before we came back and-" Now Him got interrupted by Mojo.

"You mean, WE have a brilliant idea."

"Yes, well, yeah. Okay, so Mojo and I have a brilliant idea that will apply to you boys. Since now we're back home, and now we're all settled in, well I decided-I mean _we _decided that you boys should start going to school..._Public _school," Him said, all excitedly.

Him and Mojo did a ta-da pose, like with their arms extended out and smiles on their faces.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer stared at Him and Mojo like they were a bunch of psycopaths.

Brick was finally able to speak. "_Public _school?"

Him chirped in. "Well, we have been tutoring you boys, and things like that, but now, it would be nicer for you to start going to school. Besides, it's high school time! Oh, how I remember _my _high school years.." Little tears began forming in his eyes. **(_I don't know if Him even went to school, but lets just say he did, hehe_)**

Mojo puffed out his chest. "Well, I NEVER went to school. I learned things by myself, and look! I'm a GENIUS!"

Him rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, you learned all by yourself. Remember that you learned A LOT of things from your first and only owner..._the Professor..". _He smirked evilly.

"Arrrgghh! Don't even remind me! Now, boys. You are going to school. For the next 4 years. We already enrolled you in Pokey Oaks High School. And already got you school supplies. You start tomorrow," Mojo stated, frustratedly.

"Oh. And by the way, darlings. Yes, you can be bad...but..._NO superpowers,_" Him added, cringing a little.

"NO SUPERPOWERS?" The boys exclaimed.

"I'm sorry boys. But we don't want you to get kicked out. So PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, don't get in trouble BECAUSE of superpowers. Or ELSE. We already spoke to your school principal about this. He's the one who suggested it anyway," Him answered them.

"Stupid principal.." Butch muttered.

Mojo eyed them carefully. "And so..._tomorrow._"

"We're gon' have a blast," Brick added, sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The next day at school...<p>

The Puffs arrived early to school. While Bubbles and Buttercup went off to the cafeteria to chill with friends, Blossom made her way to her favorite and first class, math.

Her teacher, Mr. Selton, was already there, sitting at his desk. He looked up, and smiled at Blossom.

"Why hello Blossom. How nice of you to drop by. What brings you here?" He asked kindly.

"Well, I decided to come in, maybe you need some help in something before class starts?" Blossom asked.

The teacher became thoughtful. Then his expression turned into one like he just remembered something, and whispered, "Hey, we have a new kid. I don't think he's from around here. Maybe he came from another city. He's sitting next to your assigned desk. He came in, and just said hi, and sat down. I didn't even get a good look at his face. His cap is sort of covering it."

Blossom turned around, and saw a boy sitting on a desk next to hers with his arms crossed over his chest, and his cap covering most of his face. He wasn't moving. Maybe he was asleep.

"Don't worry Mr. Selton. I'll try everything I can to make him feel comfortable here," Blossom said, confidently.

"Oh, how nice of you. And today is barely your second day of school. You are so smart," The teacher appraised her.

"You're welcome. It's what I do," Blossom said, proudly.

Blossom made her way to her desk. She was going to try talking to the new boy. They might even become friends before class starts! Only a few minutes before the bell rings. She sat on her seat, put her backpack down, and turned her chair to face him.

The boy didn't look like he acknowledged her presence. Blossom decided to take a quick look at him, it wouldn't hurt. She noticed his hair was similar in color as hers, and it looked neat too. His hair looked kind of 80's styled, but slightly different. You could barely distinguish it, under that cap of his. (**_Yeah, Brick's hair is not long in a ponytail, in my imagination,hehe. But go ahead & imagine him anyway you want, haha_). **He looked decently dressed. Most of his clothes had something red on them. She noticed his black & red binder and pencil on top of the desk. His cap is surely red. Maybe this is his favorite color. Great. Now Blossom knew something about him.

She decided to say something to him now. Maybe he would hear her. "Hi. Welcome to Pokey Oaks High School. I'm Blossom Utonium. Are you new to Townsville? If you are, then welcome! You'll love it here."

The boy seemed to have twitched, just the slightest. Did he? Blossom started moving her hand toward him inch by inch, to tap him on the shoulder. When her hand was just about an inch away, the boy started to move his head towards her, slowly. When both Blossom and the boy got a good glance at each other, they both gasped and backed away. Blossom knocked her chair down, and the boy fell to the floor on his butt.

They both exclaimed at the same time-

"Brick!"

"A Powerpuff?"

"What are _you _doing here?"

The bell rang.

* * *

><p>Later around 3rd period...<p>

"Alright kids, settle down. It's class time now," The never-smiling biology teacher Ms. Cansen, ordered.

Buttercup sat down at her desk. Mitch spit a spitball towards her with a straw, but she blocked it with her binder, and it went flying towards Mitch. It landed right on his forehead.

"Score! Again!" Buttercup exclaimed softly to herself.

"Aww man. I was trying to get you back in 1st period, and this happens again!" Mitch complained.

"That's what you get, you moron," Buttercup retorted.

Suddenly, with her super-hearing, Buttercup heard some boys in her class talking about -

"...Rowdyruff Boys."

"I know, right."

"Are we in trouble?"

"They haven't done anything bad yet."

"They look cool. Like bad boy cool."

"I overheard some girls that said they think they're hot. Can you believe it?"

Before Buttercup could even go ask them about what in the world were they talking about, the teacher smacked the board with a meter ruler, getting everyone's attention. Buttercup flinched. Super-hearing does not come in handy in situations like this.

"We have a new student in the class. Please make him feel welcome." Ms. Cansen was mostly eyeing Buttercup.

A cool-looking boy walked into the class. His hair was as black as Buttercup's, and it was very spiky. (**_I decided to leave his hair similar to how it was before hehe). _**His clothes had a lot of green on them. Even his binder was green.

Buttercup's eyes widened. _WHAT! _She thought.

"What's up. I'm Butch. Butch Jojo, I think." Then he looked thoughtful, with his head turned a little to the side, his eyes looking briefly to the ceiling, and with a small smirk. "Yup, Jojo. That's my last name."

Buttercup couldn't move. She was shocked, as everyone in the class seemed to be.

Nobody moved, nobody said anything. A pen dropped to the floor, and it sounded like an explosion.

Ms. Cansen finally broke the awkward silence.

"Okayy..well, Mr. Butch Jojo, please make your way to that seat over there. Next to Miss Buttercup Utonium."

The whole class sucked in a breath. The moment Butch's eyes landed on Buttercup, both their eyes locked for about 3 seconds. His hands turned into fists, starting to glow green. Buttercup was about to do just the same, not caring about what she was told about superpowers the day before...but then something weird happened. Butch seemed to have calmed down, and his fists weren't glowing anymore. He made his way towards his assigned seat, and sat down nonchalantly. He didn't give Buttercup even the teeniest glimpse.

Buttercup had a bewildered expression on her face. _WHAT THE HECK JUST_ _HAPPENED?_

* * *

><p>At lunch...<p>

"Girls! Come over here! I already have your trays!" Blossom yelled to her sisters from a table apart from mostly everyone, as they were barely making their way to the lunch line.

"Wow, Blossom. That was fast!" Bubbles said, happily.

"I have to tell you girls something. Something very, very important. Something dangerous," Blossom said in a low voice, not heard to anyone unless they have super-hearing.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what! I saw Butch!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Not so loud Buttercup!" Blossom told her sister.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet the whole school must know by now!" Buttercup retorted.

Bubbles stared wide eyed at her sisters. "The..The Rowdyruff Boys are _here_? How can that be?"

Blossom spoke up first before Buttercup could say anything else. "I do not know. But it's probably not good. They have been gone for almost 10 years anyway."

Then she added in an even lower voice, "We'll have to have a talk with Him and Mojo after school._"_

_Meanwhile, somewhere else in the cafeteria..._

"Oh my gosh, Princess! Have you seen them?"

Princess was sitting at a table with her new-found friends. They were eating her so-called elegant food from home.

"Seen who?" Princess asked her friend Corina, while taking a sip of her drink.

"The Rowdyruff Boys! Who else?"

Princess spit out what she was drinking. She stared wide eyed at her friend. "The WHAT!"

Corina answered softly, a little scared by Princess's tone. "The Rowdyruff Boys. They're here."

Then she said louder, gaining confidence. "You haven't seen them yet?"

"No.." Princess answered, thoughtfully. She started to remember that they had made fun of her back when they were younger, and that the red one had punched her.

"I don't even want to see them. Who cares about them? They're just jerks who have no respect for girls. Hmmph," Princess retorted.

Corina just shrugged. "Well, if you say so. And I know they nearly destroyed the Powerpuff Girls and all...but...they're really, really HOT..." Corina and the friends all sighed.

Just then, 3 figures entered the cafeteria. They just stood there looking around. Everyone turned to face them, and started whispering.

Princess didn't even give a glance. Corina nudged her. "Princess look! It's them!"

Princess groaned, but turned around anyway.

She totally recognized them. The Rowdyruff Boys! She stared carefully at each of them. Her mouth started forming into an oval shape and her eyes getting ovally wider. **(****Princess's eyes are kind of ovally, aren't they?). **A little romantic song came on and little stars and hearts seemed to be flying all around the Ruffs. She had to admit they were all very good-looking. But her eyes had completely locked at the one standing in the middle.

"...Princess! Oh Princess! Are you okay?"

Princess broke off of her trance, and turned to look at her friend.

Corina giggled. "You were all staring at them like if they are celebrities or something! You were almost drooling!"

Princess composed herself, and shrugged it off. "No I wasn't. Not for those jerks, anyway." She took a quick glance at them, noticing they were making their way to a lunch table full of several hot senior guys who were calling them over.

"Sure you weren't," Corina muttered, smirking. Princess just ignored her. She glanced at the Powerpuff Girls, who were also staring at the boys, but not in the same way she apparently had been. Then she smirked to herself.

_This might actually turn out to be quite some fun._

* * *

><p>Sometime after lunch...<p>

Ah. Art. Bubbles's favorite class. Perfect for keeping her mind off the Rowdyruff Boys. After school is when she and her sisters would have a talk with Mojo and Him. But that's later. Now's time for Art.

She was one of the last ones to get into class. As she was making her way to her seat, she noticed a blond boy sitting on it. At first she didn't recognize him, but as she took a closer look, she gasped. It's Boomer from the Rowdyruff Boys! Oh no!

She hadn't really taken a good look at him when she saw him at lunch. His hair style was similar to Bieber's hair, but better, and with a curl here and there. She had to admit he is quite handsome. _What am I thinking? _

She snapped out of it, and walked towards her art teacher's desk, and asked, "Ms. Bonsy, um, there's that boy over there sitting at my desk. Um, I think he's new, and maybe he could sit somewhere else?"

Ms. Bonsy looked up and smiled. "Of course Bubbles. Well, he actually came in, in the morning to tell me he was going to be in this class, and I had told him he could sit anywhere he wanted. I didn't think he would sit at your desk."

Before Bubbles could answer, Ms. Bonsy said, "Boomer! Sweetie, someone already sits there, could you find another seat please?"

Boomer looked up and locked eyes with Bubbles. A flicker of annoyance flashed in his eyes, not even visible to the human eye. Bubbles glared at him, giving him warning just in case he would try anything rude, but instead, he answered, "Yes", and sat on the seat behind Bubbles's.

"There, all settled. I'm pretty sure he won't cause us any trouble. You may have a seat now Bubbles," Ms. Bonsy told her, nicely.

Bubbles just gaped at Boomer, shocked.

* * *

><p>"That's it. I've HAD it. I can't believe I got that idiot in gym class! It's not fair! It's supposed to be my favorite part of the school day!" Buttercup was still steaming over the fact that she has Butch for P.E. "The utter jerk. The boys treating him like the coolest guy ever, and a bunch of the girls were making googly eyes at him and junk."<p>

The Girls were walking down the hallway, heading to their last period of the day, Health; the only class they share.

Blossom sighed. "It's okay Buttercup. As long as he doesn't do anything bad, we're good. I have Brick for first period. I could barely concentrate in class, expecting the whole time for him to do something bad...but he didn't really do anything, other than just sit there looking half-bored and half paying attention. I was very surprised. I still am. But that doesn't mean we'll leave them off the hook."

Bubbles nodded and added, "And I got Boomer for my _favorite _class too! And he didn't do anything bad either..he actually looked like he was paying attention!"

"Whatever. At least we got this last class to enjoy, and take our minds off those jerks," Buttercup said, relieved.

Just as they went in, they gasped in shock.

The Rowdyruff Boys were there! How can this be? And they nearly forgot they have Princess for this class also..

"Ohhhhh great..!" Buttercup groaned.

"SETTLE DOWN LADIES! I'M ABOUT TO START CLASS, AND I DON'T GOT YOUR TIME! SIT DOWN EVERYONE! OR I'LL MAKE YALL DO 50 JUMPING JACKS!" Yelled Coach Miller. He was the boys' gym teacher, as well as the Health class instructor.

The Girls swiftly went to take the first seats they laid eyes on, and then noticed that they were sitting right near the Rowdyruffs and Princess. What an awkward position they were in.

"ALRIGHT. NOW. I KNOW THIS IS BARELY YOUR SECOND DAY HERE, BUT _I DON'T CARE_. YALL ARE GONNA START DOING WORK NOW. YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTEBOOKS, SO TAKE THEM OUT! I TOLD YALL YESTERDAY TO BRING ONE! AND EVERYTIME YOU COME TO CLASS UNPREPARED, YOU'LL HAVE TO DO EXERCISES!" Coach Miller demanded.

An hour later, after practically the whole class finished doing the jumping jacks _right, (_having to start over if anyone messed up), Coach Miller got called up to the office for who knows what.

"YOU WEAKLINGS BETTER _NOT_ DO ANYTHING CRAZY, OR YOU'LL PAY! YA HEAR MEEE!" The coach yelled, pointing in an accusing way to the class, before leaving the room.

The moment he left, Princess stood up and walked to the front of the room, and turned to face everyone.

"Well well well...what have we here...we got the Rowdyruffs...and the Powerpuffs! How amazing, isn't it?" Princess said, teasingly.

Butch stared at Princess for a few seconds before smirking to himself. He glanced at Brick, who was glaring at the Puffs. He stood up, and sneakily walked over to him and whispered, "Hey..it's your girlfriend."

Brick turned to look at Princess, whom he hadn't really given much of a glance to. He looked thoughtful, then he turned to Butch and replied, "Dude, I remember that girl. It's that annoying brat from a few years ago! Oh man, how I remember that punch I gave her! Hahaha!"

Butch snickered. "Oh hey..lets go say hi." He turned to Boomer and said, "Boomer, come on."

"Well, hello uhh..._Princess_...nice to see you again!" Brick said, with his hands behind his back and smirking.

The Powerpuffs stood up too and walked to the front of the room to join them, just in case they would try anything they weren't supposed to. Everyone else in the class just sat there; some scared, some amused of what might happen.

Princess watched all of them, who now had entered a glaring contest.

"Yall better not try anything stupid..like you always did," Buttercup warned.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Pfft..we're more grown up now..don't you think we're a little more mature now?"

Blossom responded, "Oh. Well it just so happens that you guys are the Rowdyruff Boys, who have no matureness whatsoever. And by the way...most teens I know, and even a lot of grownups..aren't very mature. So there."

"Hey! I'm like right here!" Princess turned to face the boys. "And don't you think I forgot what you did to me a few years ago!"

Just then, the last bell rang. Everyone in the class scurried out of there, some relieved, others disappointed. And Coach Miller didn't even come back, haha. The only ones left, were the Ruffs, the Puffs, and Princess.

A few seconds later, Butch and Boomer started walking out of the classroom, while Brick waved carelessly and called out, "And thanks! You know..for the tank, the plane and the boat! That was fun, hahaha!" The other 2 Ruffs laughed along.

Princess just stared in shock, as well as the Puffs.

Finally, Blossom was able to speak. "Well, come on girls! We've got something very important to do. So lets go!"

"Hey! You can't just leave me here by myself!" Princess shouted out to them.

"We just did!" Buttercup shouted back, and then snickered.

When they were finally out of school grounds, the Powerpuffs started flying. After a few minutes, Blossom said, "Alright. We're heading to Him's."

* * *

><p><strong>They're finally here! The Rowdyruff Boys! 8)<strong>

**Hey, please tell me what you think of this chapter! **


	3. The Visit

**_Chapter 3:_ _The Visit_**

* * *

><p>"Sooo...do we ring the doorbell like civilized people, or do we just barge in?"<p>

The Girls had arrived to the dimension of Him's home, and were facing the entrance. Buttercup was getting desperate.

Blossom scowled at her sister. "Of course we'll ring the doorbell, or knock. We're not going to just go in without permission."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and groaned. "But we've always barged into villains' homes!"

"Well, not anymore." Blossom moved closer, and rang the doorbell. Magical windchime sounds were heard all over the place.

"..Get ready for anything girls," Blossom whispered.

The door opened.

"Weeeell if it isn't the _Powerpuff_ _Girls_! What a surprise! Come in, come in!" Him greeted them with a seemingly friendly smile. He was wearing a light pink apron that read 'Kiss The Cook'.

The Girls stared at Him in shock for his strange politeness toward them, but went in. His home looked kind of different. Some things had been arranged, probably since the Ruffs' are now living there. The place looked nice, though.

"My oh my...it's been quite long since we've last seen each other! You girls look splendid! Well, as splendid as you can get of course!" Him laughed teasingly.

The Girls were still not able to speak, until Bubbles blurted, "How the heck did you manage to stay this way? You look the same you did since we last saw you!"

Him giggled with a wave of his hand. "Well, I know, I know. I still look as young and beautiful as you remember me..." He then shook his head in a carefree way and added, "Too bad on Mojo, hahaha. It's not easy keeping myself this way you know, but not impossible either." He smoothed out his apron, and took a glance at himself in a nearby mirror.

Blossom decided to go straight to the point now. "Him. We came here because we need to know why the Rowdyruff Boys are going to our school. We also would like to know how come you're back, since you've been gone for almost 10 years. Could you explain this to us?"

Him rolled his eyes. "Oh girls, too many questions. Would you believe we came back because I missed my home? Almost 10 years was enough for me, of course. And besides, Mojo was getting more annoying by the day! Trying to order me around, and trying to take the boys' attention from me!" He scowled and shrugged. "So, now we're back. He stays at his home, I stay at mine."

Then he added, "By the way, the boys will take turns staying at our homes each week. One week here, the next with Mojo, and so on. _I _decided this. I'm so smart." He smoothed out his apron some more, even though it didn't look like it needed it.

The Girls were trying to process what Him had just told them, and Blossom asked with suspicion clear in her tone. "So...you're not going to try to destroy us? Have some kind of revenge?"

Him howled with laughter. "Oh girls! You are so funny! I won't be doing anything destructive...for now. I'm trying to get settled back in, getting the boys to go to school, things like that. I'm a parent now, you know."

The Girls looked at each other and scratched their heads, still kind of confused. He seems sincere at the moment, and he hasn't tried anything against them yet. For now, they'll just keep an eye on him.

Just then, Mojo barged into the dimension. "Ugh. I got them. The last few groceries you wanted..-" He was cut mid-sentence when he saw the Powerpuffs standing there with Him.

"WHHAAAAAATTT ARE _THEEEEYYYY _DOING HEEEERE?" He yelled in rage. He continued to yell.

The Ruffs heard Mojo's shouts of rage all the way to what can be called the living room in Him's home. They were sitting on, or more likely, slouching on the couch with their legs propped on the small table in front of them, watching an action movie on TV while eating some chicken legs. The hadn't even bothered to answer the door when the doorbell had rung. They knew Him would get it anyway...and they were unaware of the Powerpuff Girls near the entrance.

Boomer turned and took a small peek from the couch to see what was all the fuss about, while munching on the chicken leg he was holding in one hand. He saw Mojo stomping around, Him standing there looking at Mojo like if he were such a show, and he also saw..._them. _The Powerpuff with baby blue eyes had caught his stare, and a small, unexplainable smile started forming on her lips. His eyes widened, and he turned back to the TV.

"The Powerpuff Girls are here!" He shouted. He finished his chicken leg right before he could even choke on it.

Butch spit out the drink he was sipping from his cup with a straw, right on Boomer's shocked face, and yelled, "THE _WHAT_ ARE HERE?" He turned and took a peek at the commotion. "Ohhhhhh! This is lamer than lame! What the heck are _they_ doin' here!"

Brick had already started flying in their direction. He stopped next to Him, and glared at the Puffs while ignoring Mojo's rants. Butch and Boomer followed right after.

"Oh no. This is bad. NOOOOOO! What do you girls want, eh? Haven't you already done enough? Can't you leave us at peace already? We just recently came back. We haven't done any evil yet around here. And you girls are here already to give us a pounding? Well, I won't let it happen! The Rowdyruff Boys won't let you! Hahahahaha!"

Mojo just kept on shouting and threatening the Puffs, until Blossom couldn't hold it anymore, realizing anyway that Buttercup was about to REALLY give someone a pounding, and that Bubbles was near to tears. So she shouted, "SSSSSTTTOOOOOOOOPPP!"

Everything went creepily silent. Everyone just stared at each other. Not daring to move. If these were better circumstances, it would be funny. But the circumstances they were currently in weren't amusing ones.

Still no one moved or said anything, until Buttercup not being able to contain herself, blurted, "Mojo you look old."

A few seconds passed, and then everyone started cracking up. They all laughed until their stomachs hurt. It was strange, and when they all quieted down, they all just stared at each other again, realizing they had all just shared a nice laugh.

Blossom cleared her throat, and said, "Well, I guess the reason we came here for is now known to us, so..we're just heading back home." She added, "And no, we didn't come here to pound you or anything similar. Unless you would've given us a reason to. Come on girls." She motioned to her sisters.

As they started to leave through the dimensional doorway, Him shouted out to them, "Oh girls! I nearly forgot! I'm organizing a party for the boys and I! And Mojo. It's like a welcome back party, just not exactly. I'm inviting every villain in Townsville! Would you like to attend?"

The Girls stared at him flabbergasted. Was HIM inviting _THEM _to a party? More crazily, HIS party? And the Townsville VILLAINS as _guests_? Things were getting crazy since they arrived, but now things REALLY got crazy. More out of hand. This was unexpected.

The Ruffs had been shocked as well, and Brick exclaimed, "You're inviting the _POWDERPUFF _girls to our PARTY?"

"Why yes. Of course. Why not? It would all seem the more interesting, won't it?" Him answered Brick, but kept his amused gaze expectantly on the Powerpuffs.

"Could we have a few minutes to discuss this?" Blossom was finally able to ask.

"Sure, sure," Him replied, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The Girls huddled together, wanting neither of the Ruffs, Him and Mojo to overhear. Though the Ruffs might actually get to hear, since they got superpowers and probably super hearing.

"Okay...so. Him just invited us to their welcome back party. Should we go?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"Are you crazy? We'll be entering the lion's den if we do so! More likely, a whole BUNCH of lions' den!" Buttercup's whisper was almost turning into a yell.

"Yeah Blossom, I don't know...wouldn't it be dangerous? We'll be the only good ones there! I'm not saying we won't be able to deal with them, it's just that...it would feel too weird, wouldn't it?" Bubbles asked, worriedly.

Blossom pondered over this. "You are right. But..well, they haven't done anything evil yet, and they just invited us to their party. Besides, they're going to have _villains _as guests, so we'll have to keep an eye on them, won't we? Even though it's another dimension, things might get out of hand."

She had a point. A good point. Buttercup and Bubbles agreed reluctantly.

The pink eyed Puff turned to face their enemies, and responded to Him's invitation, "We'll come."

A wide smile spread on Him's lips. "Marvelous! It's going to be this coming up Saturday, starting at around 5pm. Just 4 days away! Oh, this will be so much fun!"

Mojo and the Rowdyruffs just looked at each other...irritation obvious on their faces.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

"This _not _happening. You girls will NOT go."

The Powerpuffs had just finished telling the Professor about their little invitation, during supper.

"No, girls. Please! It would be too dangerous!"

Blossom sighed. She knew this would happen. But it's not like they can't take all those villains anyway. They're the Powerpuff Girls, after all.

"Look Professor. We also thought it was a bad idea. But when you really think about it, it is not so. Having villains together in one place is not something to just ignore. We have to keep an eye out for them." Blossom said with her confident leader voice.

Buttercup nodded. "Yup. We're strong enough to handle them." She cracked her knuckles.

"Don't worry, Professor." Bubbles rubbed one of the Professor's arms comfortingly.

The Professor still seemed dubious. His forehead was crinkled of worry. "I don't know...but I trust you girls. You've always been able to overcome problems, even in the hardest of situations. Okay. I'll let you go."

They got up from their seats, put the dishes in the sink, and cleaned up what was left on the table. The Professor then tightly hugged all 3 of them. If they were fully human, it would have nearly choked them, maybe even have hurt just a tiny bit when they were younger, but since they got stronger over the years, the hug just felt like a nice blanket around them.

* * *

><p>"I still can<em>not<em> believe you invited the POWERPUFF GIRRRLLLLSSS! Are you out of your mind? More than before, anyway?"

Mojo was pacing anxiously all over the living room. Butch and Boomer were sitting on the long couch, with annoyed expressions on their faces too obvious to not notice, while Him was sitting on his personal pink armchair looking amused.

"How could you have invited THEM to our PARRTYYYY!" Mojo looked like he would rip his hair off if he had any.

Him laughed. "Oh shut up! It will be fun! Don't you think boys?" Apparently, Him hadn't noticed their annoyance toward him.

Butch snorted. "Some fun. Those Powerpuffs will ruin our fun!"

"Yeah, they'll ruin our fun!" Boomer agreed and nodded wildly, looking almost like he were headbanging.

"Actually, they just might spice things up a bit." Butch, Boomer, Him, and Mojo turned to look at Brick, who was leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed.

"_WHAT _did you just say?" Mojo yelled.

"That they just might make things more fun," Brick replied, not even giving Mojo a glance. He was looking at his brothers and Him instead.

Him smiled widely. If he weren't what he is, it might look like a sweet smile, but on him it just looks plain creepy. "Oh, well SOMEBODY here has some sense. I raised him of course."

"WHYYYYY?" Mojo whined. "I just want to live peacefully! THEY ruin my peace!"

"You see Mojo," Brick started, while walking towards Mojo slowly and carefully, "if we have the Powerpuff Girls come to our so called party, with _villains _as guests, we have an advantage...a BIG advantage. Do you see where I'm getting at?" He knelt down to Mojo's height, and put one of his arms around Mojo's shoulders.

Butch and Boomer looked at each other and smirked wickedly, in understanding.

Mojo put his index finger and 'fat' finger on his chin, like in a thoughtful gesture. Then his eyes turned wide, like if a lightbulb flashed on above his head.

"Yeeeesss, YEEEEEESSS," Mojo said with a sinister smile.

"Eh? Eh? See what I mean? Him's not as dumb as we thought." Brick smirked and glanced at Him.

Him stared at the red-eyed Ruff. "Hey...I'm not dumb! I RAISED you! You got all that intelligence from me!" He added quickly,"And some of Mojo's."

Brick guffawed. "Sure sure, whatevs. _I_ came up with this. Now...we'll just have to see _how _this is gonna become better with them along.."

* * *

><p><strong>Pl<strong>**ease tell me what you think of this chapter! 8)**


	4. Irony

**_Chapter 4: Irony_**

* * *

><p>Ms. Cansen smiled for the first time.<p>

The current seniors had never seen her smile, not even in their freshmen year. And it was all Butch's doing.

So far, things were going alright at school for Buttercup. She was trying to pay attention to whatever her biology teacher Ms. Cansen was blabbing about, but found it very hard to concentrate. Ms. Cansen is so boring, that the moment she starts talking, you feel bored to the extreme. Some students had even said the only reason why they liked her class, was because they could sleep the whole period in there, and she wouldn't notice!

Besides, how could she even concentrate on what Ms. Cansen was talking about, when Butch was sitting right next to her? She still couldn't believe the fact that her teacher had assigned him to sit next to her. She should know better!

She glanced at Butch, trying not to make it obvious, and noticed how bored he looked. Probably more than her. The jerk sighed heavily, and started playing with his pencil. Then it looked like he got an idea, and took out a miniature skateboard from his jeans pocket. He started moving the skateboard around with his fingers, makin' it do some cool moves.

Buttercup hadn't realized she was fully turned towards him now, and staring at his little activity, when Butch suddenly stopped playing with it. Buttercup looked up just a teensy bit and noticed he was looking right at her, with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Buttercup asked, getting defensive.

"What's up with you?" Butch said back, in equal tone to hers. He put his little skateboard back into his jeans pocket.

Buttercup turned and faced the front crossing her arms over her chest, not wanting to look at him anymore. She knew speaking to him would probably end up in an argument and then turn into a fight. She was not going to risk it now.

A few minutes later, Butch sighed louder than he had earlier. Then a few seconds passed, and he sighed even louder. He did it a third time, _much_ louder.

Buttercup was getting annoyed. Before she could tell him to shut up, she noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Buttercup?" Ms. Cansen said irritatedly. Guess she hadn't heard Butch's annoying sighs.

"Um, 42?" Buttercup responded cluelessly.

Everyone in the class snickered. Butch laughed in a nasty way, like in a you're-so-stupid sort of way.

"No, it's not 42. We're not in math class, Buttercup. This is a science class. Were you even listening to what I was talking about?"

The class snickered again. Butch started laughing so hard while banging on the table with his fist like if this were the funniest moment of his life. Buttercup turned red in anger, and tried really hard not to punch him. She knew he was just doing it on purpose to get her to explode.

"SILENCE," Ms. Cansen told the class. She looked right at Buttercup and started tapping her meter ruler on her desk. "Listen to me young lady. During school, you're just another kid like everyone else here. Being a Powerpuff Girl doesn't mean you can slack off. Is that clear?"

But Buttercup wasn't listening to a single word Ms. Cansen was telling her.

_Don't let that creep take you down to his level. You're better than this. _

That's something Blossom would say. Something she would do. But Buttercup took the alibi that she is not like Blossom, so she stood up and grabbed Butch by his T-shirt and was about to punch him right on his face, when all of a sudden, Ms. Cansen got in the way, smacked the meter ruler on Buttercup's part of the table, and shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH. BUTTERCUP, PUT THAT POOR BOY DOWN. THIS IS NOT PROPER BEHAVIOR. DO AS I SAY OR GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW."

Buttercup took her hands off from Butch slowly, while staring at Ms. Cansen. She looked back at Butch, and he was smirking. He hadn't even tried to defend himself! She wanted to badly punch that smirk off his face.

"Ms. Cansen. I was just...well I.." Buttercup didn't know what to say.

"No excuses Buttercup. What you were about to do is not acceptable. I recommend either you start behaving properly from now on, or you'll be spending the rest of your day at the Principal's office."

This was unbelievable! This is just a dumb reason to go to the office! Apparently, Ms. Cansen didn't seem to like her much since the first day of school, which was like 3 days ago. Or else, she wouldn't have made Butch sit next to her, right?

"Buttercup," Ms. Cansen started, but got interrupted by Butch.

"Ms. Cansen. Lovely Ms. Cansen. I would appreciate it very much if you wouldn't send this beautiful girl to the office. She was just distracted, that's all. I'm used to being a distraction," He chuckled at that. "So could you please not send her? I ask of you." He smiled a genuine smile.

If Buttercup didn't know any better, she would've thought he was a very well-mannered boy. Where was Butch getting at?

"Well, I.." Ms. Cansen was completely taken aback by Butch's use of words. Every student she has ever had a problem with, would always try talking back to her. And at times even tried to cross the line. She would have never thought a _Rowdyruff _would be this polite. Let alone to defend his counterpart.

Butch took a step closer to her. _The best way to handle them is to do what they least expect. _

He took her hand in his, and kissed it. "Please, Ms. Cansen? I care so much about my fellow classmates, even if I haven't had good encounters with some of them." He glanced at a shocked Buttercup.

Ms. Cansen suddenly blushed. She looked around the room, and noticed every eye was on both of them. Expectant. Waiting for her answer.

Her hand was still in Butch's grasp, and she let go. She straightened some, confidence coming back to her, and answered, "Well, since you asked so politely, and in a very gentlemanly way, I suppose I can let her off the hook. For now." She narrowed her eyes briefly at the lime green-eyed Puff.

Buttercup was still standing there. She was in utter shock. How the heck did Butch learn to speak like that? And behave so..so.._un__Rowdyruff-like_?

"You are far too kind, Ms. Cansen. I am truly honored to have you as my teacher." Butch turned to face Buttercup and smiled cheekily.

"You owe me, Powerpuff," he crooned in what would have sounded sexy to some other girl. But not to her.

Buttercup just kept staring at him with her mouth slightly opened while he sat down on his seat casually. What was going on? No way did she owe him anything! He did that little act of his by himself, she didn't tell him to!

"Well Buttercup? Aren't you going to thank your classmate? What he did was very kind." Ms. Cansen's eyes bore into hers.

Buttercup cleared her throat, and said, "Th-Th-Thanks..". It came out kind of raspy.

"Good." Ms. Cansen started walking back to her desk clicking her heels very loudly on the floor. But then the worst happened. She tripped on a pencil that was midway, and was about to fall butt-flat on the floor, but before Buttercup could even make a move to save her since she was now out of her state of shock..Butch moved agilely towards her and caught her bride-style in midair.

He put her down gracefully.

Ms. Cansen stared at Butch, not being able to form any words...and then all of a sudden...she _smiled._ Truly smiled.

Everyone in the classroom had been holding their breath during the dramatic scene, some in astonishment and others amused. But now they were staring in total awe. _Ms. Cansen smiled!_ They've heard rumors of her never smiling. But she _was_ now.

She actually looked...friendly. Welcoming. Warm.

Buttercup felt a pang of jealousy. _Waaaaiiiiit, wait, wait. __Jealous? Of a Rowdyruff? No way! Not me! Not ever!_

Ms. Cansen smiled bigger. "Thank you Butch. Now _I'm _the one who's honored. I am honored to have you as my student." She started clapping, and then everyone in the class gave Butch a standing ovation. Except Buttercup. She looked like she was about to blow up.

Butch smiled arrogantly. He bent down, picked up the problematic pencil, and went to put it on Ms. Cansen's desk. "There, so it wouldn't nearly injure somebody. There might not be anyone else around to save them. Glad I was here, Madame. No one would have been fast enough to catch you." He glanced at Buttercup with a smirk. Ms. Cansen did not notice. She also did not even rebuke him for using his superpowers..

Buttercup was steaming. That jerk! That moron! That _idiot_!

"Alright. Now, you may take your seat please Butch. And thank you so much again." Ms. Cansen gave him another warm smile. Then she looked at Buttercup and her smile faded. "Take your seat too, Buttercup. And no more bad behavior." She walked safely to the board and began writing.

Buttercup sat down hard on her chair. She hadn't even been able to move 2 inches from her seat to save Ms. Cansen! Ugh!

As Butch was making his way back to his desk, he and Buttercup were staring each other down. But Butch was looking rather amused, which made Buttercup get angrier by the second. He sat down calmly, and sat up straight, looking like if he were really into whatever Ms. Cansen was now babbling about. Then he leaned closer to her and crooned, "You still owe me."

* * *

><p>At lunch...<p>

"GUESS WHAT THE SLUG DID TODAY."

"What did he do this time?" Bubbles asked. She was sipping from her milk with a straw using one hand and she rested her other hand on her cheek, like a listening gesture.

"OH, YOU WANNA KNOW? OH I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID. HE PUT ME IN _TOTAL _RIDICULE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS!" Buttercup started wolfing down her food, and drinking her milk angrily. Bits of food came out of her mouth when she spoke.

"Buttercup, could you possibly get any more louder?" Blossom rolled her eyes. "And please eat more...civily, if you may." She grabbed some of the bits of food that Buttercup had practically spit out while shouting, and walked to the trash can to throw them out.

When she turned to go back to her table, she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin' Powerpuff," said an attractive male voice. Even in the tone he used towards her, he sounded attractive.

But the voice also sounded annoyingly familiar. She looked up, and was not very surprised to see who it was.

"Sorry, Brick." She said too sweetly, and moved out of the way to let Brick throw out his leftovers.

"Yeah, you better be sorry. And by the way, you better keep your eyes to yourself. Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me in 1st period." Brick smirked at her, and started walking in a I-own-this-place sort of way, back to his table.

Blossom scowled. _He knows I was glaring at him. I wasn't staring. _Then she half-stomped half-walked back to her table.

"AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE DID. HE WAS JUST DOING THAT TO TICK ME OFF. I JUST KNOW IT." Buttercup was still ranting about Butch, until she noticed Princess making her way towards her and her sisters.

Blossom felt a sort of relief that her sister had stopped complaining, until she heard, "Hey Powerpuff Girls! Guess _what._" Princess stood in front of them and throwed something on the table.

Blossom grabbed it and examined it. It was an invitation. It read: 'Him and the Rowdyruff Boys (and Mojo) are inviting you to a once in a lifetime party! The party of the year! ALL VILLAINS IN TOWNSVILLE ARE WELCOME.' Obviously Him was in charge of making the invitations.

"Let me see!" Buttercup snatched the invitation from Blossom's hands.

"It's an invitation to Him's party.." Blossom mused.

Princess smirked. "Yes it is. Too bad it's a _villain _party. You're not invited. But _I_ am." She took the invitation from Bubbles who had been looking at it after Buttercup.

Now it was Blossom's turn to smirk. "For your information Princess, we _are_ invited to the villain party. Him invited us _himself._"

"Wh..what? How can that be?" Princess stared at the Puffs in shock. She was clutching the invitation tightly in her hands.

"We do not know. But we _do _know that we are going to be supervising the party. You know, just in case something bad happens. There _are_ going to be villains attending, so it's obvious of us to want to keep our eyes on them." Blossom smiled cheekily, Buttercup and Bubbles doing the same.

Princess growled in frustration and throwed the invitation hard on the floor. Then she picked it up, dusted it off a bit, and stomped back to her table.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup started cracking up. Everybody else at their table joined them.

* * *

><p>During Art class...<p>

The teacher had assigned the class to make something out of popsicle sticks. Using glue, glitter, construction paper, scissors, water colors and other stuff like that, things were ought to get messy. So everybody was welcome to use the thin aprons and rubber gloves that were in the Art closet.

While most people in the class were just doing whatever with their sticks, Bubbles knew exactly what she wanted to make. The sticks were already on their desks inside small containers, so she went to grab glue, glitter, water colors, and some miscellaneous. She also got an apron and gloves from the closet. She was going to make a fairytale house.

Bubbles set to work. As she was painting her sticks, she suddenly remembered that Boomer is in that class. He was sitting behind her.

_I wonder what he's gonna make._

Bubbles turned just the slightest, to peek at what he must be doing. She couldn't tell, so she turned a little more until she could see better. Boomer didn't have any things to decorate with, just glue, a pair of scissors and the sticks. He seemed so concentrated on his work. Bubbles started seeing the form of it, which started to look like the Eiffel Tower. Bubbles hadn't realized how long she had been staring, until she suddenly caught Boomer's startled gaze.

"Um, do you need more glue?" Bubbles asked dumbly. She grabbed her glue and showed it to him.

Boomer moved his artwork closer to him slowly while holding Bubbles's gaze, and replied, "No, I don't. And if I need any, I can get it myself." He narrowed his eyes at her.

Bubbles pouted annoyedly by his rude reply, and turned back to her work. _As if I'd actually have given him my glue. Hmmph._

About 40 minutes later, Ms. Bonsy clapped her hands loudly, and said, "Alright students. Time to put your works of art on this table over here." She patted the table. "Tomorrow you will show your work to the class. If you are not done yet, I suggest you stay today after school to finish."

As the students were making their way to the table with their work, Ms. Bonsy gasped loudly and asked, "Boomer, may I please see your artwork?"

"Sure." Boomer handed it to her, and then put his hands inside his jeans pockets.

"Oh my gosh..this..this is beautiful! So wonderfully done! You cut some of the sticks to put a little more detail into it...oh my! What _art_!" Ms. Bonsy praised Boomer a little more, before handing his smaller version of the Eiffel Tower back to him.

Boomer was slightly blushing, though trying hard not to show it. He set his Eiffel Tower on the table next to what looked like a candy house from Hansel and Gretel. _That's nice. I like the candy on it. I wonder whose it is. _He walked back to his desk to get his stuff.

The whole time Ms. Bonsy had been apprasing Boomer, Bubbles had just been staring at him. _How can a Rowdyruff make such a nice piece of art?_

She took one last look at her fairytale house when the bell rang._ It's not that bad. Why didn't _I _get any praise on it? _

* * *

><p>Last period of the day...<p>

"ALRIGHT, GET YOUR NOTEBOOKS OUT! YALL BETTER HAVE THEM TODAY, OR ELSE YOU'LL BE DOING PUSH UPS THIS TIME!" Coach Miller shouted.

Only 5 people took out their notebooks and put them on their desks.

"OKAY, SINCE MOST OF THE CLASS DOESN'T HAVE THEIR NOTEBOOKS, _ALL _OF YOU WILL BE DOING PUSH UPS! DO 50! AND EVERYTIME I SEE SOMEONE DO A PUSH UP WRONG, EVERYONE STARTS OVER! NOW GET TO WORK!"

The whole class groaned. They moved their desks to the sides to make some room, and got down to do the push ups. The Powerpuffs weren't having a hard time like the rest were, and obviously the Ruffs weren't either. They were doing the push ups like they weren't a big deal.

Butch was doing some moves while he was at it. Some girls noticed and were giggling. Buttercup looked at him angrily. Everyone in her gym class had been asking Butch about the incident with Ms. Cansen. Talk about gossip going around fast in such a big school. Butch had been explaining over and over how it all happened, exaggerating some stuff, and doing a small demonstration of it...

_"Hmm, in order for you guys to fully understand how I saved Ms. Cansen, why don't I demonstrate it?" Butch said._

_The boys whistled and the girls squealed. The coaches had felt lazy for some strange reason, so they just chatted while the class just chilled on the bleachers of the gym._

_"Okay okay. So who wants to be Ms. Cansen?" Butch looked around._

_All of the girls were yelling "Pick me!" except Buttercup. She was trying really hard not to go to him to give him the pounding he deserves._

_"How about you, beautiful lady?" Butch signaled to a girl that was wearing a kind-of-too-short skirt, and a really tight blouse. _

_Buttercup rolled her eyes in disgust. 'Of course he was gonna pick some girl in a showy outfit. Pure excuses to get a hand on girls!' She thought._

_The girl came down from the bleachers and stood next to Butch. He gave her a quick up-and-down-look that would not have been noticed unless you got super eye-sight. Buttercup snorted._

_"Okay, so this is how it happened. Ms. Cansen had started walking back to her desk," Butch motioned for the girl to start walking, "and then she tripped on a pencil that was on the floor." The girl pretended to trip backwards, and then Butch moved as agilely as he had with the real thing, grabbed the girl bride-style and then put her down gracefully. _

_"So that's pretty much how it happened." Butch's hand lingered on the small of the girl's back. Either the girl wasn't noticing it, or she didn't mind it. Either way, Buttercup felt very irritated._

_Everyone clapped and whistled. The green Puff just sat there with her arms folded. _

_Butch suddenly caught her gaze and he gave her a small smirk. It just irritated Buttercup all the more. 'That arrogant idiot.' She thought while scowling._

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH. YOU GUYS CAN STOP NOW. UNLESS YOU'RE ENJOYING YOURSELVES SO MUCH, I COULD ADD 20 MORE PUSH UPS." Coach Miller interrupted Buttercup's horrible memory.

"No!" Everyone shouted. They all got up rapidly, and moved their desks back to how they had been arranged. The time flew by fast, because now there were only 10 minutes left before school ended for the day.

"OKAY, YALL BETTER HAVE YOUR NOTEBOOKS BY TOMORROW, OR ELSE! NOW GET YOURSELVES BUSY OR I'LL GET YOU BUSY! YOU DECIDE!" Coach Miller sat down on his desk, propped his feet on it, and it was obvious he started texting.

"Buttercup, you don't look so good. What's wrong?" Bubbles asked her sister. She smoothed some of Buttercup's hair.

"Ugh. I don't wanna talk about it. All you gotta know is that it involves Butch." Buttercup banged her head on her desk hard.

Blossom sighed. "Buttercup, if you're still upset about what happened with Ms. Cansen, then just do something about it that won't involve you getting in any trouble."

Buttercup mumbled something. It sounded like, "I don't knoooowwww."

Suddenly, Princess walked up to them and smacked her hand on Buttercup's desk loudly. Buttercup looked up startled, ready to give a beating to whoever did that.

"Buttercup, relax. It's just Princess." Blossom said. She turned to the annoying brat. "What do you want now Princess?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that just because _you _are going to attend the party, doesn't mean you will ruin my fun. I will try to make the best of it." Princess looked at her manicured nails like if they were very interesting.

"Umm, okay?" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, so now you know. And I'll be wearing such a glamorous outfit, oh my gosh, you will be so _jealous!_ I can't wait to see your faces when you see my beauty!" Princess smirked arrogantly, and then skipped back to her desk.

The Girls rolled their eyes. But then a look of worry crossed Bubbles's cute face.

"Um, Blossom? What are _we_ going to wear for the party?"

"I'm not sure Bubbles..I haven't actually thought of that. But we'll think of something. And besides, our bigger problem to deal with will be to look out for those villains."

* * *

><p><strong>Quite some Butch and Buttercup scenes! It's just fun to write about them, haha!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think! 8)**


	5. Things Get Ruff

_**Chapter 5: Things Get Ruffer**_

* * *

><p>Friday.<p>

It's finally Friday. The Powerpuff Girls would have been happy about it, because that means they have 2 days off of no school. But it would also mean that the following day...they would have to attend_ that_ party..

Blossom sat neatly on her seat, both hands on top of the desk, one holding a pencil. She was listening intently on what her first period teacher, Mr. Selton, was teaching. But at the same time, Blossom couldn't help but glance at Brick every 5 minutes.

Fear of him trying something bad, something that would make her have to use her superpowers even though her principal had instructed her not to. She could get in serious trouble if she used them in school grounds. Mr. Jones had been quite clear on that on the first day of school. And Blossom was not going to risk her school record just because she wasn't able to follow a sort-of-simple rule. Especially getting distracted by a Rowdyruff.

"Mr. Jojo, would you be so kind as to come up to the board and solve this algebraic equation?"

Everyone turned to look at the red-eyed Ruff. Brick sighed, and stood up. He walked to the board, grabbed a chalk, and wrote the answer to the equation neatly. Then he turned to Mr. Selton, gave him a slight nod, and walked back to his desk casually. Everyone in the room gaped at him, with utter awe and shock.

Mr. Selton had given this equation on the first day of school in order to see how much the class knew, but nobody had been able to answer it. Not even Blossom. It's only been days, not even a week since they started to learn how to solve this stuff. And Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys..just answered one of these equations with ease.

"Thank you, Brick. It seems the rest of you need to get the gears in your brain moving." Mr. Selton smiled at Brick, and then started passing out a pop quiz. "Just a little something to end the period, no? It's been quite a week."

Everyone groaned. Most of them were still sleepy. But not Blossom. She was wide awake.

She finished her quiz in about 12 minutes, and then got up to hand it to her teacher. Blossom was beaming with pride, thinking she was the first one to finish...until she noticed Brick's quiz paper already on Mr. Selton's desk. With a grade on it. A passing one, at that.

She turned to look at Brick, who amazingly looked up at the same time, and gave him a small glare, trying to hide her surprisement. He only smirked. A I'm-smarter-and-faster-than-you smirk. Blossom felt an angry blush creep to her cheeks. She stared him down 'til she walked back to her desk, which happens to be next to Brick's since his arrival to school, and sat down hard. She made a little hmmf sound at him, and turned to face the front.

_Thinks he's so much better than me, huh? Just because he can solve an algebraic equation with not much of a thought, and finish a quiz faster than me? Well, no he is not. I'm still a much better person than him. I'm good, he's bad. _

Blossom kept mulling this over, until she noticed she had been staring at Brick. She looked around the room and noticed everyone had already turned in their quizzes, and were chatting some. Since when did she turn to look at him? And how long had she been staring? Thank goodness Brick was resting on his desk, his arms around his head. Probably napping. Blossom sighed with relief.

As the bell rang and everyone started piling out of the classroom in rushed manners, Brick passed by Blossom, looking like if he had never been sleeping, and whispered, "Is it just me, or do your annoyingly pink eyes wander over to me quite often?" And he waved carefreely, as he walked away in a manner Blossom knew many girls would consider it to be hot, leaving her seething in the spot.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Blossom was still not over the little incident in the morning.<p>

_Why am I still thinking about this? I shouldn't even be giving any thought to this. It's pathetic. I have better things to do._

She decided to try listening to her sisters' conversation.

"...and that's what he did. Can he get any worse?" Buttercup paused not even for 2 seconds, and responded to her own question "Yes he can." She had been telling her sisters every detail of what Butch had been doing during biology class. Apparently, Butch seems to be Ms. Cansen's favorite student of all time.

"Oh gosh, Buttercup. How can she have such liking to a Rowdyruff? And she doesn't even_ like_ you? Unbelievable!" Bubbles shook her head while she ate her chips in disbelief.

"Yeah. Who combats against giant monsters to protect the city?" Buttercup banged the table with her fist, "We do! And who fights criminals and throws them to jail?" She banged the table again, "We do!"

Then she got up to throw her leftovers, when she suddenly noticed Butch talking to that same girl he had done his little demonstration of so-called heroic-ness with in gym class the other day. The girl was giggling at whatever Butch was telling her, while she was twirling one of her curls on her finger.

A horrible feeling crept all over Buttercup's body just then. She shrugged it off and walked back to her table.

_I gotta protect that girl from the clutches of Butch. That's it. She's in danger if she's alone with him. Who knows what he would do to her with no one around? _

Buttercup kept telling herself this, trying to explain that strange feeling when she saw Butch with that girl.

_The need to protect! Yeah, that's it._

* * *

><p>"Alright, students. Please make your way to the table in the back to get your artworks. It is time to present to the class."<p>

Bubbles bolted towards the back table. She was more than eager to show her class her smaller version of a fairytale candy house. The candy on it was hers, having brought it with her in her backpack. Her plans weren't on eating them because she wanted to preserve her candy house. Maybe the Professor would put it up on a shelf at home where anybody who would visit could see it.

She noticed she was flying slightly, and she immediatly touched the ground again, thankful no one had seemed to notice. She didn't want to be reminded that she wasn't allowed to use her superpowers in school. Not even a mile near school.

As she grabbed her candy house, careful not to break anything on it, she noticed Boomer's small Eiffel Tower. It looked so well done, so nicely detailed. How did he manage to make it so good, in about an hour? He was supposedly done with it the previous day, when the teacher had barely assigned the popsicle sticks mini-project. Most probable he hadn't stayed after school to finish it. It looked completed.

Bubbles hadn't realized she had been standing there gawking at Boomer's project, until she saw 2 hands grab it slowly. She looked up, to find Boomer looking at her weirdly. He seemed uneasy as he stood there for a few seconds, and then he walked back to his desk a little too quickly; as if Bubbles would have made an attempt to steal it. Bubbles broke from her trance, and walked back to her desk as well. _Why the heck was I staring at him? Ugh._

"Okie dokie class, lets begin. Who would like to go first?" Ms. Bonsy looked around the room. Bubbles raised her hand and waved it frantically in the air, waiting to be called on. But Ms. Bonsy's eyes went to Boomer instead, as if Bubbles wasn't waving her arm like a maniac.

"Boomer? Would you like to come up here first to show us your lovely artwork?"

Bubbles felt her shoulders slump. _Boomer? He wasn't even raising his hand!_

Boomer shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Bubbles noticed a slight blush creep to his cheeks, and then he stood up and walked to the front of the room. He turned to face the students, and then with a comforting nod from Ms. Bonsy, he spoke.

"This is my smaller version of the Eiffel Tower. A much smaller version of it. It was kind of easy to make. I don't wanna go into details on it. Okay. Thanks." Then he walked back to his desk, incredibly making it graceful, and sat down.

Suddenly Ms. Bonsy started clapping, and everyone else joined her. But Bubbles didn't. She couldn't. She was too busy gaping at Boomer's face, in which a smile was playing on his lips. It was not a smirk. Not an arrogant one, thank goodness. It was a true smile. Doesn't matter if it is small. He was smiling.

"Alrighty, settle down guys. Who would like to go next?"

This time, she called on Bubbles. She got up excitedly, and all but ran to the front of the room.

"This is my candy house. Kinda like the one from the tale of Hansel and Gretel. I put some candies on it, don't they look delicious?" Bubbles explained eagerly.

Ms. Bonsy smiled. "That is very nice Bubbles, thank you. Now who's next?"

Bubbles gaped at her, shocked. No clapping? She looked at her candy house again, making sure none of the candies had fallen off. Nope. All good. Why doesn't her teacher think her candy house is as good as Boomer's Eiffel Tower?

Bubbles walked reluctantly back to her desk. She hardly paid any attention to her classmates as they showed their artworks. Before she realized it, the bell had rung. She got her stuff, and was about to go out the door, when she suddenly heard Ms. Bonsy say, "Oh sweety, I wish there were more students as creative as you. I have to say, your artwork is a true masterpiece. The best one in all my classes."

Bubbles turned around slightly and saw that it was Boomer who Ms. Bonsy had praised.

Boomer muttered a thanks, and went out the door, stopping briefly catching Bubbles staring at him. He looked back with a blank expression, and then he said out of the blue, "I like your candy house." Then he walked away a little too fast, leaving Bubbles in astonishment.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP. TODAY LADIES, WE'LL BE PLAYING KICKBALL. AND ANYONE WHO DOESN'T PARTICIPATE WILL BE MAKING THE WHOLE CLASS RUN THE FOOTBALL FIELD 5 TIMES WITHOUT STOPPING. AND IF ANYONE STOPS OR STARTS WALKING, EVERYONE WILL START AGAIN. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"<p>

Everyone rolled their eyes. Coach Miller is such a jerk. The girls coach, Coach Johnson, didn't get any better. In fact, she didn't even defend them from Coach Miller's threats. She agreed with him in nearly everything. Gym class is supposed to be fun. Not something to dread for.

As Buttercup finished dressing out in a restroom stall, she suddenly heard with her superhearing, some giggles and snickers. They did not sound feminine.

She looked around the locker room, and caught some of the guys peering at the girls from a door that was _supposed_ to be locked.

She noticed Butch peeking as well, with a big grin on his face. Of course. Who else would be able to unlock the door without a key?

"Dude, that girl over there has a nice body!"

"Oh dang, look at that! That girl looks fine!"

"Hey, look at the fatso with the Hannah Montana underwear!"

More snickers and giggles from the boys.

Buttercup hid behind a trashcan. _This is the main reason why I don't dress out in plain view_. _AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HEAR THEIR NASTY REMARKS?_

She looked around some, and shockingly noticed that the rest of the girls were just chatting away and dressing out like nothing.

"Ugh dude! You didn't have to point her out!"

"Hey where's Buttercup?"

"Ohhh yeeeaaaaahhh where is she!"

That did it. Buttercup came out from her hiding place, and stood right in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"There! You wanted to see me? Well here I am! Now go where you're supposed to be before I break the rules right here right now, starting with you Butch." Buttercup was seething, and had managed to make her voice threatening enough. All the boys that had been peeking ran off towards the gym most likely...except for Butch.

Buttercup didn't flinch. Didn't blink. Butch glared at her, then sighed heavily and said, "Oh well, I'm not wasting my time here with you." Then he walked off casually until Buttercup couldn't see him anymore.

"ALRIGHT. WE'LL MAKE THIS A BOYS VS GIRLS GAME. NOW GET IN POSITIONS! GIRLS WILL BE KICKERS FIRST! BOYS, SPREAD OUT!"

Coach Miller's shouts were heard all the way to the locker room, and so Buttercup sprinted to the gym and made her way to the front of the line so she could kick first. Coach Miller throwed the giant ball bowling-style towards Buttercup. She glanced at Butch who was too busy chatting with some guys. _Underestimating me, huh?_

Buttercup kicked the ball with mighty force, and it headed right towards Butch. Someone shouted, "Butch, ball!"

But it was too late. The second Butch turned, the ball hit his face..._HARD. _He flew backwards a few feet and hit the wall behind him with a thud.

Some boy ran towards Butch to help him up, but Butch shoved him aside, and went for the ball. The ball had flown towards the bleachers and Buttercup started running to the bases.

_Oh no she won't. She ain't gonna get away with this!_

As Butch grabbed the ball, he could see that Buttercup was about to make it to home base. He wasn't near enough, so he throwed the ball with his super strength in her direction...time seemed to have slowed down...the ball seemed to be moving in slow motion...and just when it seemed the ball would've missed her, she miraculously tripped..and the ball hit her legs making her fall face-down on the gym floor.

She was only about 3 inches away from home base.

Butch somersaulted from the bleachers to the floor, and all the boys ran towards him to high-five him. All the girls just stood there, stunned.

Buttercup got up, dusted herself off, and marched towards Butch, furiously. When she got face to face with him, she said, "That was pathetic. You got lucky only cause I tripped, making it easier for you to get me out!"

Butch snickered. "Tell yourself what you need to. I'm just the star of the show now, aren't I? Even those girls over there are staring at me dreamily."

Before Buttercup could come up with a comeback, Coach Miller yelled, "OKAY GET BACK TO THE GAME. NONE OF YOU GOT POINTS YET, SO DON'T BE MAKING YALLS VICTORY DANCES ANYTIME SOON."

Buttercup snorted, and ran back to the other side of the gym with the other girls.

_Huh. Where was that man when all this happened? And Coach Johnson? Butch used his superpowers! Not fair! Whatever, this game ain't over yet. _

* * *

><p>Turned out the girls lost.<p>

And things couldn't get any better.

"WHO HAS THEIR NOTEBOOKS TODAY?"

The same 5 people from the previous day took out their notebooks, plus 3 more. Those 3 were the Rowdyruff Boys.

Everyone else groaned. They knew what was coming.

"OKAY, EVERYONE GET DOWN AND START DOING SIT-UPS. I WANT 40 FROM EACH OF YOU. GET GOIN'!"

"Blossom, how can we keep forgetting to tell the Professor about the notebooks?" Bubbles whispered to her sister, while they starting doing the sit-ups.

"I know Bubbles, I know. We need to get it over with _today, _so we won't forget over the weekend."

"..39..40!" Buttercup stood up and stretched. Her sisters looked up at her, shocked. Buttercup laughed. "What? Less talk more action!"

She looked around, when she suddenly noticed that Brick, Butch and Boomer were sitting on their desks. And were talking with Coach Miller like old friends.

"Done!" Bubbles and Blossom got up and sat on their desks. Buttercup hissed, "What the heck are they doin'? Were they even doing the sit-ups?"

"Buttercup, wait!" Before Blossom could get in her way, Buttercup stomped towards Coach Miller and nearly shouted, "Did they do the sit-ups?"

"EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU DEMAND ANYTHING OF ME! GO BACK AND FINISH THOSE SIT-UPS BEFORE I MAKE EVERYONE START AGAIN!"

Everyone in the classroom started saying things like, "Buttercup stop!" "Don't make him do it!"

Buttercup smirked. "For your information _Coach Miller,_ I'm already done with them. Though I can't say the same thing about these 3 boys right here."

Butch stood and he leaned towards her, his face inches away from hers. "Still mad about beating you at our little game of kickball? Too bad. And besides, Coach Miller told my brothers and I not to do the sit-ups."

Buttercup shoved him away, and walked back to her desk. _Whatever, I ain't hearing anymore of his shenanigans._

Blossom asked, "Is this true?"

Coach Miller was about to respond, but Brick put a hand up in a stop position, and replied, "Yeah. Apparently, Coach Miller has quite an affection for..._strong_ people. He _despises_ weakness. Besides, _we_ brought our notebooks."

The pink-eyed Puff glared at him. "We are not weak." She looked at the coach, and said, "You are not being very fair. There's 5 people who have been bringing their notebooks, and you're making them do work. Hopefully by next week, you'll fix this." Then she and Bubbles walked back to their desks.

Everyone had pretty much finished doing the sit-ups. Or stopped doing them, since Coach Miller hadn't been even paying attention to any of them. They had been staring intently at the scene.

Everyone stayed silent. Until an annoying, girly voice, obviously Princess, said, "Ooookkkkaaaaayyy, well what do we do now? We're done."

Coach Miller's lips formed into a creepy smile. Then he said in a sinister whisper, "Guess what we'll be doing next week? Or should I say, what we'll be learning?"

Everybody in the classroom stayed silent. Oh _no_. Not _that_!

As if reading nearly everyone's thoughts, Coach Miller responded, "YES. THAT'S IT. YALL HAVE 2 DAYS TO GET THOSE NOTEBOOKS. WE'LL BE TAKING A LOT OF NOTES NEXT WEEK...AND GETTING GLIMPSES OF SOME PICTUURESS AND VIIDEEOOOSSSS.."

Some of the boys started snickering. Most of the girls were blushing. This could _NOT_ be happening. Learning about _that _stuff wouldn't feel so uncomfortable if someone other than Coach Miller would be teaching them..or maybe it still would be, just not as bad..but still.

To everyone's relief, the bell suddenly rung. They all ran out in a hurry.

"Whose idea was it to make Coach Miller one of the Health teachers? Someone with no brain, that's who!" Buttercup fumed.

Bubbles shuddered. "I know, huh? Everyday I'm gonna be dreading going to that class!"

The 'Puffs were already some distance away from the school, so they started flying towards home.

"Girls, that's the least of our problems. Do you realize what's today?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"Friday," Buttercup replied casually.

"Exactly. And what day is tomorrow?"

"Saturday. Seriously Blossom, what are you-" Buttercup's eyes suddenly got wide. "SATURDAY!"

"Uh huh. You know what that means. The _party._"

The Girls landed on their front lawn. They made their way towards the front door, when suddenly the mail man ran towards them out of nowhere, and handed them a letter. "For you...Powerpuff..Girls," he said out of breath.

Blossom opened the letter, and noticed it was an invitation to Him's party. A reminder, more likely.

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" Buttercup opened the door and stomped inside.

"Hello girls! I have made a nice lunch for you!" The Professor came out of the kitchen cheerfully. When he noticed the Girls' expressions, he asked, "What's going on? What's that?" He took the invitation from Blossom and read it.

"Are you girls still sure you want to go?" He asked.

The 'Puffs nodded.

The Professor sighed, then headed back to the kitchen. "Well, come and eat this wonderful lunch I have prepared for you."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, the Girls and the Professor went to the store. They just had to get those notebooks, now. Before they forget to do so. What better time than now, so they'll have all weekend to not have to worry about them, huh?<p>

While the Professor took advantage to buy some groceries, the 'Puffs made their way to where the school supplies were at.

As they found some nice notebooks, they heard some familiar voices..

"...haha. I know. That Coach Miller might not be so bad after all. He's on our side!"

"Whatever, did you know that Him send him an invitation today?"

"He did? Well, he's not exactly a villain, but he's got potential, hahaha."

The Puffs sneaked a peek at where the voices were coming from. They saw the Rowdyruff Boys goofing around with a cart that was nearly full with party supplies.

Suddenly, Him came out of nowhere, and put some more stuff in the cart. "There. All done. I think that's all we need for tomorrow."

Butch groaned. "How much more stuff do we need? We already got a lot back at home."

"These are the last things we needed. Now lets go _pay_ these..." Him eyed them carefully. Then they all cracked up, and headed to a cashier.

"Oh look, they're actually going to pay!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Both Blossom and Buttercup cupped their sister's mouth with their hands. They looked up at the Rowdyruffs, but it seemed none of them heard.

"Alright boys, take the party supplies and lets go. It's getting late, and I need my beauty sleep. Tomorrow's a big day!" Him ushered the boys to grab the already paid supplies and headed out the automatic doors.

Blossom sighed with relief. "Oh, that was close."

"Too close. You almost made them notice us Bubbles." Buttercup slapped the back of Bubbles's head softly.

"Hey! I was just surprised, that's all. Sheesh," Bubbles defended herself. Then she looked down thoughtfully, and asked, "Do you think they're going to become good?"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, then at Bubbles, and all 3 responded, "Nah!" They all laughed, and went to find the Professor.

When they were finally back at home, the Puffs flew up to Blossom's room for a little meeting. The Professor was able to make some adjustments, and the Girls now had their own rooms.

"Sooo, tomorrow." Blossom paced back and forth with her hands on her back.

"Blossom, about what we're going to wear..." Bubbles started.

"That is the least of our problems, Bubbles. We need some kind of plan. There will most likely be more villains there than we expect. We need to be prepared."

Buttercup slapped her thigh, and said, "Ha! You're talking like if we won't be able to take down all those troublemakers. HEH-LLLOHH! We're the Powerpuff Girls!"

"That's not what I mean. What I'm saying is that if something goes wrong, we'll need to be ready for it. I'm pretty sure that no one there will be very happy to see us," Blossom snapped.

Buttercup folded her hands in front of her chest and looked away. "Whatever. I still think you're underestimating us."

"No. YOU are underestimating _them_."

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

Bubbles kept looking at her sisters until she blurted, "SHUT UP!"

Buttercup and Blossom turned to look at their blonde sister.

"Quit fighting! And the only thing I can actually think about right now, are our outfits!" Bubbles looked like she was about ready to pull her hair out.

Blossom put a caring hand on Bubbles's shoulder. "Okay Bubbles. Lets do that first. _T__hen _we'll come up with something."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a weird chapter, hehe. But please tell me what you think of this so far 8)<strong>


	6. Villain Bash Part 1

**_Chapter 6: Villain Bash [Part 1]_**

* * *

><p>The Girls did not have a plan.<p>

Blossom and her sisters had been brainstorming all morning, but couldn't come up with anything intelligent enough.

"I say we just go in there, chill a little bit, then if things get outta hand we kick their butts to next month...and problem solved!"

The pink-eyed Puff rolled her eyes at her green-eyed sister's idea. It was the same idea she kept repeating about every 10 minutes.

"It's not as easy as 1 2 3, Buttercup. We don't really know how many villains will be there. Him's home is far from small...and I don't think he'll invite just a couple of them.." Blossom mused.

"It's the most obvious iiideeaaa," Buttercup crooned.

Blossom didn't answer. She was busy pondering.

Buttercup grabbed her hair with both hands in a frustrated way. "Well, then what! It's the only thing I can come up with! Your ideas aren't very good either, and Bubbles's are worse than ours combined!"

Bubbles turned to her sister. "Hey!"

"Okay! So we don't have a plan. We're still going to that party, though. We will not be backing down." Blossom eyed her sisters carefully.

Buttercup looked up at the celing and raised her hands pleadingly. "I never said we're not going! All I'm saying is that what we're basically gonna do is beat them up! That's what we do, don't we?"

Blossom paced back and forth in the kitchen where they were currently at. "Not really. We defend the city and its people from villains and criminals. Beating them up is more of something we do when things get out of control. Though we do that quite often.."

"But it's because it's totally necessary. Not for the fun of it," Bubbles said. She added, "Besides, Buttercup enjoys beating people up." She glared at Buttercup.

"Nuh uh! Like you said, it's because it's necessary to beat them up, so they won't do any more damage for some time!" Buttercup retorted.

Blossom interrupted before Bubbles and Buttercup could get into an argument. "Alright girls! Calm down. We'll just leave things like this for now. Maybe better ideas will come to us later in the day."

Buttercup asked, "Haven't you realized the party starts around 5:00 today? We don't have enough time to think this through! We'll have to take action."

Blossom sighed in defeat. "Fine. If something goes wrong, we'll have to go along with Buttercup's idea."

The green-eyed Puff grinned in satisfaction.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city..<em>

"Hurry up daddy! I don't have your time!"

Princess was walking back and forth in her luxurious bedroom, yelling orders to her dad on her cellphone.

She had demanded for him to go get her some dresses from France that she had found & bought on the internet. Apparently, it would have taken at least a week for the dresses to arrive, and Princess's private jet would get them to her in about 2 days. Her dad was already on his way back home.

"2 _HOURS_ AWAY? Can't that jet go any faster! I'll have to buy a faster one then, ugh!"

She throwed her cellphone on a wall, and tossed herself on her king-sized bed dramatically. She began daydreaming of how gorgeous she would look with one of her soon-to-be dresses.

_Those Powerpuffs will be so jealous when they see me! Hahaha! They don't have the money to get a nice enough outfit anyway._

She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She began dreaming...her dream went from arriving at Him's home, to everyone present gawking at her and apprasing her, the Powerpuffs being ignored by everyone, and then the Rowdyruff Boys complimenting her, and Brick asking her to dance when a slow song started playing.

_She and Brick went on to the dance floor, he putting his arms around her and she putting her arms around his neck. Everyone at the party was standing in circle form around them, staring. All of a sudden, Brick said softly, "Princess.."_

_She looked up at him dreamily, and noticed his lips were only centimeters away from hers. He started closing the distance slowly.._

Her cellphone rang.

Princess came back to reality, realizing she had been about to kiss the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, who she doesn't even like one teeny tiny bit..

"What!" She yelled on the phone when she answered. A few seconds later, she yelled again, "5 MINUTES! Finally that thing went faster! Well hurry up then! I still got to pick out a dress, pick out a pair of shoes, then call my hairstylist, then apply make up..JUST HURRY UP!"

She hung up, and tried to forget that last part of her dream.

* * *

><p><em>4:00pm. Back to the Powerpuffs..<em>

"Blossom! Do you think I should wear this sky blue dress, or this shirt with my sparkly, ruffle sapphire-colored skirt?"

Blossom came out of her closet. She was about to answer, but Bubbles didn't give her a chance.

"Well, I really like my skirt, I've never worn it before, and it's so pretty. And this shirt," She said holding it up, "fits fantastically because I tried it on and stuff, and my 70's styled sparkly boots fit perfectly. And the dress is a little too short, so I ain't wearing it. Thanks Blossom, you always know what to say."

She skipped back to her room, leaving Blossom amused. The pink-eyed Puff went back in her closet, and found exactly what she had been looking for. Her closet was very organized, she could find things easily. Buttercup's closet was far from organized.

Just at that moment, Buttercup came into her room, and sat on Blossom's bed. She smiled sweetly. "Hey."

"What.." Blossom asked suspicously, while sliding her closet door shut. When Buttercup wanted something lately, she would smile that sweet-looking smile. Blossom didn't fall for it anymore, not ever since Bubbles let her borrow her favorite shirt, and a week later, the shirt was found in the trash bin dirty and with a long rip. Bubbles hasn't loaned Buttercup anything since then.

Buttercup's smile became bigger. "Oh nothing. Just needing a few little things for later. No big deal." She rested her hands on her lap.

"Oh," Blossom replied. No way was she going to let Buttercup borrow anything from her if she asked.

"Yup. And so I was thinking.." Buttercup started.

Uh huh. That's where she was headed. Blossom interrupted her before she could ask. "No Buttercup. I'm not going to let you borrow something of mine. Especially since we're going to be at Him's home with a bunch of villains."

Buttercup lost her composure. "Why not? I will give it back when we leave the party!"

Blossom gave her a stern look. "No means no, Buttercup."

Buttercup stood up from the bed, and walked to Blossom's bedroom door. Before leaving, she gave her a small glare, and shut the door behind her.

At least she didn't slam the door shut.

Blossom sighed, opened her door, and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

She had told her sisters they should arrive at the party at least an hour after it began, so she didn't see why they were in such a hurry to get ready. But then again, a girl takes her time, and prefers to be all set some time before something begins.

As the warm water splashed her face, she started thinking about what might happen at the party. Would the Rowdyruff Boys be behaving themselves? Of course, it's one of their homes, and she hadn't noticed the place trashed when she and her sisters payed them a visit a few days ago. Would there be many villains there? Knowing Him, there probably would. Would she and her sisters have to fight anybody?

Would the party turn out to be kind of _fun_?

* * *

><p><em>Some time later, and at somewhere else...<em>

"VERY NICE PLACE YA GOT HERE. NOT BAD. THANKS FOR INVITING ME."

Coach Miller had arrived at Him's home. He was actually wearing a tuxedo, and had his hair slicked back.

He slapped Him's back in a friendly gesture, and jogged over to the table with appetizers.

Him glared at Coach Miller, and tried to rub his back. When the big man had slapped his back, he had felt like his heart or even his lungs would've come out of his chest! It hurt.

Bad enough that the song 'Smooth Operator' by Sade had been playing during Coach Miller's arrival.

Just as he was about to walk away from the door to chat with some other villains, the doorbell rang again.

When he opened it, he saw that it was Princess.

Him looked at her, and complimented, "Nice."

She was wearing a beautiful, long red gown that was open from a side so you could see one of her legs. She was also wearing red high heels, tons of make up, and her hair was up in a bun with a few loose curls.

"Thanks, I know." Princess smiled arrogantly.

She walked in, and Him closed the door. The chorus of the song 'Hey Stoopid' by Alice Cooper was playing.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey...hey stupid!_

_What you tryin' to do!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey...hey stupid!_

Princess made a face, and stomped towards the stereos and the DJ stand. She should have been greeted with a nicer song, something about her. Something more MODERN. She was all into the newest thing. Songs like, 'Right Round' by Flo Rida or 'Nothing On You' by B.O.B would have been okay, even.

Though it seemed no new music was coming, because Him's place looked almost like a 1970's disco. There was a disco ball high up on the ceiling over the dance floor, and she noticed Mojo wearing an afro wig, platform shoes, and a jumpsuit. She shuddered.

Guess she'll have to make the best of it.

As soon as she got to her destination, she saw the green-eyed Ruff sitting on a chair behind the DJ stand. He was headbanging to the current song, the one she had felt offended by.

She tried to get his attention, trying to get him to see her in her gloriousness, but he didn't seem to acknowledge her. So she shouted, "Hey you! I'm right here, you know! Can't you see me?"

Butch stopped headbanging, and looked up at her. He looked her up and down, and smirked.

"This is not a cabaret, you know."

Princess gasped loudly. "WHAT! _THIS _DRESS IS NOT FOR SUCH A THING! THIS WAS AN EXPENSIVE DRESS I BOUGHT FROM FRANCE. ONLY THE REAL WEALTHY WEAR THIS SORT OF THING."

Butch guffawed. "I was just kidding. Man, can't you take a joke? Seriously now, what do you want?"

Princess composed herself, and responded in a low voice, "Well, I don't like the music you're putting, so I want you to change it to something better." She put one hand on the DJ stand, the other on her hip, and leaned forward, trying to look seductive somehow.

Butch didn't seem to notice what she was trying to do, and he replied, "Well, since I'm the DJ today..I'm supposed to play people's requests, including mine haha, but I'm not sure about you since you're not exactly a person..more like an annoying pest." He laughed again.

Princess felt rage, and yelled, "Well, how rude! I request you put something of MY liking, I'm a guest here! You invited me, remember?"

Butch clucked his tongue. "Not really. It was all Him's idea, and me and my brothers couldn't convince him out of it. Besides, if you want a song, just say it, and I'll write it down on my list. There's other people who want their song played too, not just you."

The spoiled rich girl put both hands on her hips, and started tapping her foot. "NOW!"

"You want a song? Well here's one." Butch put another CD on. The song 'You Give Love A Bad Name' by Bon Jovi began to play.

_Shot through the heart!_

_And you're to blame!_

_Darling you give love, a bad name!_

Princess glared at Butch while he just smirked at her. She walked behind the DJ stand and tried to change the song.

Butch would have loved to beat the living lights out of her, but he tried to keep himself in check. Who knows what Him would do to him if he damaged something or someone during the party. Well, Him doesn't even let him nor his brothers have any fighting in the house. They might break something like his priceless China dishes and other stuff like that.

During the struggle, Coach Miller couldn't concentrate on eating his snack because of the sudden song changes. He made his way towards the DJ stand and saw the 2 teenagers struggling with each other.

He rolled his eyes. "GET A ROOM YOU LOVE BIRDS!"

Butch shoved Princess hard and she fell on the floor on her butt. "Ew, no way!"

Princess stood up and brushed herself off. "Ugh, how can you think that!"

Coach Miller snickered. "WHATEVER. IF ONE OF YOU MISBEHAVES IN MY CLASS, I'LL TELL EVERYBODY AND EXAGGERATE IT."

Before Butch or Princess could respond, he added, "I WANT A SONG. _NOW_."

"But I got other people on the waiting list!" Butch protested.

Coach Miller laughed like a psycho. "DO YOU THINK I CARE? IF YOU DON'T PUT ME A SONG RIGHT NOW, I'LL TELL EVERYONE WHEN WE GET BACK TO SCHOOL OF THE LITTLE 'INCIDENT' THAT WAS HAPPENING WITH YOU 2. SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE, EH?"

Butch groaned loudly in irritation. _Doesn't this guy ever talk without shouting everything? _

"Okay, fine! What song do ya want,_ Coach Miller_?"

The wrestler-shaped man put a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "I WANT-"

He was interrupted by a steaming Princess. "Look. How much money do you want? I was here first!"

Coach Miller laughed aloud. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BRIBE ME? HAHAHA!...HOW MUCH ARE WE TALKING ABOUT, EXACTLY?"

Princess took out 100,000 bucks in cash from her purse and held it up so he could see them clearly.

The man gulped. He reached for the money, and grabbed it quickly just in case the spoiled girl would change her mind. He shoved it all in his pockets.

Princess smirked. "There. Problem solved. Now with my song, 'Ruff boy."

Just as Butch was about to look for a CD that could have something Princess would like, Coach Miller blocked him and put something for himself.

A Beatles song started playing.

Butch raised an eyebrow. He never thought Coach Miller's taste in music would be this type. He looks more for the heavy metal kind.

Princess tried to shove the big man, but he didn't even move a centimeter. She sighed in frustration, and managed to change the song. Coach Miller got upset and he tried to change it back. They kept struggling until Butch got in the way and things turned into an exertion.

None of them had heard the windchime sounds of the doorbell. Him skipped towards the door and opened it.

The Powerpuff Girls had arrived.

"Oh girls! You look splendid! Come in, come in!" Him exclaimed.

The Girls walked in a little uneasy. They looked around and saw how the place looked like a house party mixed with a disco. Not bad.

"I was beginning to think you girls wouldn't have come! Silly me." Him giggled. He was wearing a light pink suit with a white shirt underneath.

Buttercup said, "How could we not attend, right?" There was a slight sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Of course! Well, go and have some fun! I'll be over here if you need me." Him walked over to the villains he had been previously chatting with.

The Girls walked and stopped to look around some more. As they were doing so, they noticed that every single villain in sight was staring at them. More and more turned and stared. Some even dropped their drinks and snacks. Oh oh.

"Blossom, um, I don't like this," Bubbles whispered.

"Keep your guard girls. Be ready for anything," Blossom ordered softly.

As this was happening, Princess was staring at them in utter shock. The clothes the Girls were wearing weren't nearly as luxurious as hers, but they sure didn't look like what she expected either..and they sure didn't look even half bad..and to add to this, while the struggle between Butch, Coach Miller and her had been going, the moment the Girls had walked in, the chorus to the song 'Caribbean Queen' by Billy Ocean had abrubtly played. This was going to be a loooong night.

Him looked around, then clapped his 'claws' together loudly, and walked over to the Powerpuffs.

"Everybody, listen up! These girls will be our special guests tonight! Please help them feel welcome!"

The Puffs' eyes widened. Was _Him_ practically _defending_ them?

The villains started whispering, and after a few intense minutes, they all just went back to what they had been doing.

Somewhere out of sight from the Girls, Brick was glaring at Him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, so there's part one. Please tell me your thoughts of this one. 8)<strong>

**And yes, I like old school music! I love it. The classics! ^-^**

**\m/**


	7. Villain Bash Part 2

_**Chapter 7: Villain Bash [Part 2]**_

* * *

><p>10 minutes since they had arrived at the party, The Powerpuff Girls stood awkwardly by a table with lots of presents.<p>

"Soo..Blossom. Now that we're here, what do we do?" Bubbles asked, nervously.

A sound between a snort and a laugh escaped Buttercup's lips. "Bubbles, what do people do at parties?"

"Dance?" Bubbles replied, uncertain.

"Obviously. Seriously Bubbles, where have you been?" Buttercup looked at her sister incredulously.

Bubbles put her hands on her hips defensively. "I know what people do at parties. But this isn't just _any_ party..it's a party with _villains_ as guests. So I was just wondering if it would be different. There's nothing wrong with wondering." She looked at one of her hands, trying to look interested and nonchalant at the same time.

Her green-eyed sister rolled her eyes. "This won't be much different. Just look around, Bubbles." She spread out one arm. "They're just chatting away, dancing, eating, ya know?"

Blossom put a hand on Bubbles's shoulder. "Yeah." She looked around a bit, then sighed. "Well, I guess we might as well enjoy ourselves a little while everything's still calm."

"Ditto. I see a DJ stand over there. Might as well request something. Laters." Buttercup walked carelessly through the crowd, as if they were just average people, and not creatures that could stand against her in a fight.

The leader of the Puffs still stood there by the table of presents with Bubbles. She looked around some more, and noticed that many of the villains present, weren't any she recognized. Some looked half monster, half human. Others looked nothing like a human. She figured maybe they were villains from other cities. And/or maybe villains from far away places, since Him had told her and her sisters that he, the Rowdyruffs, and Mojo had been traveling around the world. Most likely they don't know who she and her sisters are; she doubted that Him had mentioned them to any of those villains. She relaxed some at the somewhat comforting thought.

Bubbles tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Um, Blossom? I'm going to get a snack or something. Wanna come?"

Blossom gave her a small smile. "No, it's okay. Go please yourself. I'll be right here."

"If you're sure.." Bubbles looked at her sister with concern. After a slight nod of approval from Blossom and one more look of slight uncertainty, she skipped towards a table full of snacks and drinks.

The pink-eyed Puff sighed inaudibly and sat down on a nearby chair. It felt soft. She made herself more comfortable, and then looked around some more again. As she looked at the multitude of villains, she began to feel like something, or _someone_, was missing. She didn't know what or _who_, but she felt herself looking for whatever it could be, not being able to find it. And then realization struck her.

Brick.

And the moment that name had come to her mind, she saw him. He was somewhere in a corner in the vast room. He was staring right back at her. Or actually, more like glaring at her. With her super eye-sight, she noticed something almost playful in those red eyes. _Almost_ playful. But then it vanished. _He_ vanished. He wasn't where he was just a few moments ago. _What the..?_

"Hey," she heard someone say behind her.

Blossom stood from her comfy chair and turned around to see who it was. She gasped.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" She managed to ask.

"Uh, this is my house."

Blossom felt a little heat go to her cheeks. "That's not what I meant. I meant what are you doing _here_, where I am?"

_This heat on my cheeks is a completely normal reaction to irritation._

Brick sighed dramatically. "Well, I was just minding my own business, when I suddenly saw you here sitting all by yourself. I decided to leave my comrades to keep you company." He put his hands behind his back, and smirked at her.

Blossom laughed humorlessly. "As if. Really, what do you want? Oh, I see. You feel intimidated now that my sisters and I are here. No?"

"Haha, no." Brick's smirk did not fade. "You wish."

Blossom kept her gaze on him. "Nope. I _know_ so."

Brick snorted and looked away, his hands still behind his back, and started looking around. Blossom could not help but notice he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a crimson-colored shirt underneath, and a black tie. He was actually wearing his signature red cap, turned to the side. She had to admit he was quite the looker. _Wait, huh?_

With that scary realization, she also horribly realized he was looking right at her; a puzzled look mixed with something else on his face.

Before any of them could say anything, someone abrubtly bumped into Blossom and their drink spilled right onto Blossom's dress.

That someone was Fuzzy Lumpkins. His eyes widened as he realized he had spilled his drink on the leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Am sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear! I'll find a clean wipecloth for ya in a jiffy!"

Blossom put a hand on his shoulder before he could go off. "Um, it's okay Fuzzy. It seems you didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"O-okay. If ya say so." A look of immense relief crossed his face, then he walked away as if Blossom would've changed her mind and given him a beating. As she and her sisters had grown older, they obviously had become stronger. But as most of the grown villains they knew had grown older as well, they didn't get stronger. Fuzzy hadn't given her and her sisters any more problems in quite a while.

During the accident and Fuzzy's laments, Brick had been doubling in laughter. He didn't even notice when Blossom gave him a long glare, and then walked towards Him asking where the bathroom was.

In the bathroom, Blossom found a plain brown towel in a big cabinet and started dabbing carefully on the top of her dress, where the drink had been spilled. Him had instructed her to not use the pink towel with the red letter 'H' embroidered on it, nor the red, blue, and green towels. They must be his and the Ruffs'. Mojo doesn't even live in Him's home, so of course none of his belongings were going to be there.

The top of Blossom's dress was not dry yet, but it looked more dry than it had been earlier. She hanged the brown towel somewhere to let it dry, and then she opened the door. The moment she stepped out, she bumped into someone. She gasped, looked up, and saw that it was Brick.

He moved about a foot away from her. He did not make any comment or sound.

The pink-clad Puff grudgingly began to feel a little conscious of what she looked like at the moment. Her dress didn't end below her knees, nor above her knees; more like between. She also had to admit a little, that her dress hugged her so-called envied-by-all-teenage-girls-in-Townsville body in ways that she did not feel very comfortable in, in the current circumstances. Not much help that the top of her dress was not completely dry yet. Besides, she tried to ignore the fact of how good he actually smelled, not having noticed until she had bumped into him when stepping out of the bathroom.

The lights in this area of the house were kind of dim, so she couldn't clearly tell what the expression on his face was. Which was a sort of relief.

They both stood there in stilled silence, until Blossom not being able to stand it anymore, broke it.

"What are you doing here, Brick?"

Brick didn't answer.

And before she could say anything else, he vanished._ Again_.

[][][][][][]

Buttercup stood a few feet away from her destination. She couldn't believe the person who she least wanted to see was the one in charge of the music. Even worse that the second person she least wanted to see was right there as well. This night just kept getting better and better.

"Butchie, please? Just one song. Just one. That's all I'm asking for." Princess made a puppy dog face at the jet black-haired Ruff.

But he wasn't even looking at her. He was sorting through the stacks of CD's beside him. "NO. How many times do I have to tell ya? Either you wait 'til your turn, or ya don't get a song. _Get_ it?"

Princess folded her arms over her chest in frustration. Then she turned around with a 'hmmf' sound, and saw the tomboy Puff just standing a few feet away from her and Butch.

The rich girl smirked. "Well well well, look who decided to come join us."

Butch sat up and looked in the direction Princess was looking at. He hadn't really taken a good look at the Puff when she and her sisters had arrived. He had been too busy trying to push Princess and Coach Miller away.

He gave her a slow up-and-down look, noticing she was wearing tight black jeans, and a white business shirt with the first 2 buttons unbuttoned. The shirt wasn't see-through, maybe she had a white shirt underneath to cover anything interesting, but the shirt fit her perfectly. For a simple look, she looked..._Hot._ He blinked a few times. _Wait, what?_

"What are you staring at, you dirtbag?" Buttercup said, a clearly annoyed and somewhat confused look on her face.

Butch snapped out of what he had been thinking. "At how you look more ridiculous every passing day. Seriously, couldn't you have worn something more..femenine?"

Buttercup responded with a deadly glare, which he ignored because a smirk was already plastered on his lips. She stomped loudly towards him.

Princess jumped in her way, and put her hands on her shoulders, as if that would be able to stop her. "Wait, wait, wait right _there_ missy. I was here first! He's not gonna play your song!"

Buttercup stopped walking. She chuckled mockingly. "I'm not gonna tell him to put me a song, you spoiled brat. But now that you mentioned it, I'm intrigued." She took Princess's hands which were still on her shoulders, and shoved them away.

"No!" Princess shouted. "And I'm _not_ spoiled!"

Butch sat back on his chair carefreely, putting his arms around the back of his head. "Don't matter. She'll have to go on the waiting list just like everyone else."

Buttercup didn't hesitate. "I would like to listen to..."

Butch sat back up. "Nuh uh. I'm writing you down on the list." He took out a notepad, and with a ball-point pen he began writing.

"Wow. You're actually acting very civilized. Didn't know you had it in ya." Buttercup gave him a small smirk. She leaned over, and noticed that he wrote 'green powerpuff' on the bottom of his list. She also noticed his name was written after every 2 people on the list.

She frowned slightly. "Hey, that's not fair. You got your name there a bunch of times! And I got a name, you know."

Butch put away his notepad and pen. "I'm the DJ. And I can put what I want too. And I know ya got a name, it's just that I ain't gonna waste my time trying to remember it."

Buttercup snickered. "Can't even remember a 9 letter word?"

The green-eyed Ruff rolled his eyes while he moved his head around slowly followed by an extended 'ugh' sound. "I find it weird that you even _got_ a name."

Princess cackled with laughter. "That was so funny, Butch! Oh my gosh, _hilarious_!" She slapped him on the shoulder, letting her hand linger there a bit.

_What the heck, that was a freakin' lame comeback._ Butch shrugged his shoulder with her hand on it disgustedly to get it off. He looked at the Puff standing before him, who looked like she was ready to explode. _Guess anything spikes her temper.._

Butch knew that if she started a fight, he would not be able to hold himself back from it. But he shouldn't fight here. He was not going to test Him's temper; at least not here, right now. Before even thinking about it twice, he stood up, grabbed Princess by the shoulders, and hit her head with his own. Of course it didn't give him any pain. But it did, to her. She staggered back a few steps, and then fell on a nearby chair into unconsciousness.

Buttercup stared wide-eyed at Princess and then looked at him. He slowly turned his head and stared back. None of them said a word until she started cracking up. Without being able to contain himself, Butch cracked up too.

But then Buttercup realized what she was doing, so she shut her mouth immediatly; Butch doing the same, as if realizing himself. The Puff realized something else as well..something she couldn't fathom.

_What'd he do that for?_

[][][][][][]

Bubbles smiled at the various snacks and drinks on the super long table. Some of them she had no idea what they were. But it didn't matter. Everything looked utterly delicious. She was holding a tray, putting snacks and sweets on it. She was thinking to bring some home for the Professor.

As she grabbed a Japanese cake roll, something caught her eye. A wide punch bowl was on the table just a few feet away from where she stood. She saw some people lined up in front of it. A figure seemed to be serving them the punch in crystal glasses. None of Him's dishware were casual or disposable.

Bubbles could tell the figure was a guy, but she couldn't see his face clearly; too many colorful lights everywhere. Though she had to admit that his silhouette could pass as a male model's. Before she could even wonder why she even cared who the stranger was, she started making her way over there.

Bubbles stopped stiff in her tracks. _What am I doing? Obviously it has to be a villain! There's only villains here! _

But her legs had already started dragging the baby blue-eyed Puff to the punch bowl line, making her have a closer, _better_ look at the guy, even though there were about 9 people in front of her. She stared at him in surprise. He noticed her and stared back. Neither of them moved until the irritated man behind Bubbles pushed her forward, making her lose balance of her tray, and it starting to fall to the floor. Just when she thought she wasn't going to reach it in time, someone grabbed it swiftly and put it carefully near the punch bowl on the table. The sweets and snacks on the tray were safe and sound.

Bubbles stared at Boomer with wide eyes, mouth agape. _Boomer...BOOMER?_

He only looked at her with a somewhat blank expression, mixed with something else she couldn't identify. It was weird enough that she had been admiring his body shape from a distance, and now things got _extremely_ weird with that he just stopped her tray with the sweets and snacks from falling to the floor.

The villains in front and behind Bubbles in the line began feeling some kind of intensity between the 2 teenagers, and they felt a tiny bit of fear. They knew the Ruff well enough, and could immediatly tell the girl was somewhat like him. So they backed away, leaving both of them alone by the punch bowl.

Bubbles was the first to break the awkward silence between them. "Um, th-thank you, um, Boomer."

Boomer looked around uneasily, as if making sure nobody was looking at them, and then said in a voice you would only hear if you have super-hearing, "You're welcome."

A few seconds after he said so, Mojo caught his eye, a look saying something like 'what the heck are you doing' plain on his monkey face. Boomer looked back to Bubbles, and asked, "Uh, do you need anything?"

Bubbles broke out of her trance. _Gosh, why do I always find myself staring at him?_

"What?" She said dumbly.

"I asked, if you needed anything." His gaze narrowed a little.

"Oh, um, well I was just-" Her eyes widened, then continued, "Hey, why are you dressed like a waiter?"

Boomer hesitated, but answered, "Him put me as the server for the party."

"Why?" Bubbles asked, trying not to let a small giggle escape her lips, but failing miserably.

Boomer scowled. "Cause I used one of his personal towels to dry my car after I washed it. He's so picky with his stuff."

Bubbles stared at him in disbelief. "You have a _car_? You drive _already_? You're not legal yet!"

Boomer rolled his eyes slowly. "As if everything I do is legal."

Bubbles flushed. "Oh yeah, hehe." She composed herself some, now understanding why he asked her if she needed anything, and said, "So, um, since you're the serrrverrr.." She snickered, and Boomer slightly winced, "I would like you to serve me some of that punch. _Please_." She grabbed a glass and held it towards him, while she put her other hand behind her back and rocked herself a little bit side to side, feet in place.

The blue-eyed Ruff gave her a small glare, but took the glass anyway, and grabbed the big spoon to pour the punch in it. He handed the glass back to Bubbles without a word, and the moment she took it, their fingers touched. Boomer pulled his hand away immediatly. He glanced around, then he half flew, half walked out of Bubbles's sight.

Bubbles could not understand what that tingly sensation had been when hers and Boomer's fingers had touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, hehe, part 2. Kind of short, but other than that, please tell me your opinions of this so far. 8)<strong>


	8. Villain Bash Part 3

**_Chapter 8: Villain Bash [Part 3]_**

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh. Uuuunnngghh." Princess sat up as much as she could on the chair she was sitting on; actually, more like laying on, since her legs were sticking out on one of the arms of the chair, and her head sticking out the opposite way. She managed to stand up, feeling a little wobbly, and her head hurting like a ton of bricks had crashed onto it.<p>

Speaking of bricks...she caught sight of the handsome leader Ruff joking around with a group of villains that looked about his and her age. Maybe a little older.

Princess smoothed out her dress, checked her hair in her compact mirror, and fixed her make up a little. As she was reapplying her lipstick, a sudden thought came to her mind, and made her hand holding the lipstick make a line across her cheek. She gasped/squealed, and started removing the lipstick.

_Sheesh, what is wrong with me? Lately that Rowdyruff has me doing stupid things. Like thinking how fine he looks in that suit and...ugh! There I go again! NO!_

She finished removing the lipstick on her cheek, and put her accessories away. Then, before she even took a step forward, she heard a familiar, now irritating voice say, "Hey, you awake now?"

Princess turned and saw the dark green-eyed Ruff looking at her amusedly. She also noticed Buttercup standing there, the DJ stand only in between her and Butch.

"Do I look like I'm not awake? Geez, get an eye check," Princess remarked.

Butch only smirked. "Please, I got better eye sight than you. Besides, I'm just checking to see if you're fully conscious. I hit ya pretty hard."

Princess sneered. "As if you care. Yes I'm good. Thank goodness. Don't think I'll let this one pass, Ruff boy."

"Okay." Butch shrugged, then casually sipped his drink with a straw while starting to slouch some in his chair.

_Ugh_. "Well, don't I at least deserve a better apology? Like putting a song of mine _now_?" Princess put one hand on her hip, and the other turned palm-up as in a waiting gesture.

Butch sat back up. He clucked his tongue. "I didn't apologize. And the answer is still no." He put his cup down and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Besides, maybe if ya had better taste, then I would. Or maybe not. You're probably of those who like the Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber, and Kesha." Butch shuddered exaggeratedly, then closed his eyes tightly and stuck out his tongue, pointing a finger at it.

Buttercup tried not to laugh at his silly reactions. She and Butch had started to chat a little bit, sometime after the knocking-out-Princess moment. Butch wouldn't even look her in the eyes when he would ask or tell her something. Not that she looked at him either when she would tell or ask him something. And their answers were brief, like 'yeah', 'okay', 'no'. You could hardly have called it a conversation, but at least it didn't involve them insulting each other or something like that. Not that she was slightly disappointed that Princess had accidently interrupted. Not that she had enjoyed speaking to him, even for a teeny, tiny bit.

Princess stomped her foot on the floor. "I do _not_ have bad taste in music! Besides, what's wrong with those singers?"

"That's not the point. If ya haven't noticed, we're only playing OLD SCHOOL songs."

"Play some Rihanna songs."

"Heck nah. I'll play some heavy metal. Ya like that?" Butch grinned at her impishly.

Before Princess could reply, Buttercup blurted, "Geez Princess, didn't you hear? They're only playing old school music. Which is fine by me, I like that stuff."

Butch's eyes widened. "Ya do?" He mumbled, "Didn't know that." Then said clearly,"Do ya like heavy metal?"

"Yeah. I like all kinds, really." Buttercup didn't look at him directly, instead her eyes were focused on Butch's hair. Butch hadn't looked at her directly either.

The Ruff nodded approvingly with a small smile playing at his lips. "Niiiiiiccccce."

Buttercup's eyes widened slightly. _Did the moron just compliment me?_

Butch seemed to have realized this too, and then quickly added, "I mean, that's cool. For a Powerpuff."

"Sheesh, whatever. Yall are so annoying. You guys seriously need to listen to my iPod. I got great stuff in there." Princess took out the device from her purse.

"No no no no no. Uh uh. Put that thing back. I don't want to listen to your lousy songs." Butch stood up and snatched the iPod from Princess's hands.

Princess screeched. "Give it back! I don't want your dirty Ruff hands on my stuff!"

"Okay, ya asked for it." Butch released his fingers from the iPod and it started to fall to the floor.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Princess reached for the iPod, but when she did, she began falling face-forward. Just when she thought she was going to smack her face on the floor, she felt 2 hands grab her from the waist, and stop her fall when her face was only inches from the ground.

When she was standing carefully now, she looked at a speechless Buttercup, a shocked/amused Butch, and a calm/annoyed Brick.

_Brick!_ Princess stared at him wide-eyed. Was he the one who stopped her fall? Butch and Buttercup aren't exactly close enough to her, and Brick is only inches away from her.

Brick grabbed Butch from his shirt. "What the heck, man? Do ya know what Him can do to us if one of the guests gets hurt when we coulda helped?"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But come on, ya gotta admit it was kinda a funny sight tah see. Did you see her face when she reached for it? And anyway, she's okay. No harm done." He took both of Brick's hands and pushed them away.

"Fine. Just don't let anything like this happen again. Good thing Him wasn't paying attention." Brick shoved him slightly, then sauntered away.

"Just don't let anything like this happen again," Butch mocked, moving his fingers in a 'talking' way.

Princess glared at him. "You're such a jerk. I'm gonna go thank him."

Butch laughed. "Good luck with that."

The rich girl gave him another glare, then made her way over to the leader Ruff. He was already talking with the same villain group he had been chatting with earlier.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Brick."

Brick turned and his grin faded. His companions became silent. "What do ya want?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for..for you know, what you did for me." She began fidgeting with her purse. _Ugh, am I BLUSHING?_

Some of the villains in the group chuckled. Brick blinked, then replied, "Oh. Okay."

"Yeah. Thank you. So how can I repay you?" Princess said, gaining confidence. "Name your price."

The villain group began suggesting prices to Brick, but he ignored them. "I don't want your money."

"What?" Princess stared at him in shock. "But everyone wants my money."

"I got enough of my own. But give me a 1000 bucks, if you insist."

Princess handed him the money without hesitation. Brick's comrades whistled, and slapped him on the back. Princess noticed they were all guys, so she smoothed her dress some more.

The group of guys suddenly began to whistle again, and whispering some unintelligible words. Princess smirked, thinking their sudden reactions were to her, but then she horribly noticed the leader Puff walking by, casually taking a sip from her drink. The villain group of guys were gawking at her.

Princess looked at Brick, who was looking from Blossom to his companions repeatedly. She felt her body boiling. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

Just then, Brick began to laugh. His acquaintances turned to look at him. He clutched his stomach with his arms, and when he seemingly calmed down, said, "You guys think she's hot? Seriously?" He laughed again.

One of the guys replied, "Oh yeah. Totally. Just look at her." He bit his bottom lip and released it slowly.

Another one added, "Looking that good should be illegal." He got some high-fives from the other guys.

Brick stopped laughing. He carefully looked at each of the guys, then to Blossom, who was now speaking to a villain who looked vulnerable, but under that facade, he was extremely dangerous. _What is that Puff doin' talkin' to that guy? _

Princess, not being able to stop herself, and certainly not wanting to, blurted, "How can you think that? She's a Powerpuff Girl!"

"A Power what? I don't care what she is, that girl's fine," said the one who had bitten his bottom lip.

"She's _not_ even a villain! She's a superhero!" Princess insisted.

The villain group stared at her in astonishment. One of them said, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, _whoa_. A superhero?" He turned to look at Brick. "She's a superhero? You invited a _superhero_?"

Another guy said, "Dude, I thought this was a _villain_ party." He narrowed his eyes at him a little.

Brick replied without looking at him. "Yeah. And don't blame me. It was Him. You know how he is."

The villain boys began to groan in disappointment. Princess smiled triumphantly. "Sorry to disappoint ya. Guess she's not that hot anymore, is she?" She adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

The guys didn't respond. Instead, they just simply started a conversation about 'cars'-

"Darn it, and its front and back tires aren't in bad shape."

"Yeah. I would name her..I mean _it_, a ferrari or a lamborghini."

"Man, and that one is like a rusty camaro...with flat back tires." The guy glanced at Princess, trying not to make it obvious, but failing terribly.

The guys snickered, including Brick. Though he hadn't nodded or anything of the comments directed towards _her; _Blossom_. _Princess felt a slight satisfaction in that.

[][][][][][]

Blossom had heard every single word. Every single word that had come from Brick's villain friends. She had heard everything with her super-hearing since she had strolled past them. Including Princess's brief protests.

But she decided to just ignore them now. The comments that are now following the one after calling Princess a rusty car, were ones that made her even more uncomfortable than their innuendos with cars. So, she was listening intently on what the villain before her was telling her. He seemed to be a really nice guy, looking incapable of hurting even a fly. But, ahaha, appearances deceive. Blossom knows better; lets not forget the incident with the white kitty from a few years back.

"I pleaded to her, but she wouldn't give in. So," he shrugged, "her boyfriend had to go. Then, I insisted again, but she still wouldn't listen to me. And a few days later, she was gone too."

The leader Puff knew exactly what he was hiding beneath those statements; he got rid of his uncorresponding love and her lover.

This guy was more of a psycho than a true villain; a mattoid. But then again, many villains are just pure psycho, like the Joker. Though he's an all-time favorite of the public. Everybody loves a good villain.

"That is sad. I'm sorry for your loss." Blossom smiled a little, trying to hide her horrible realization of the guy.

He shook his head sadly. "Yes, I know. I was sad for awhile, but then I recovered. I really loved her. My first true love."

_'True love? True love doesn't involve assasinating your beloved.' _Blossom thought.

"Yup. And now I'm looking for someone new. Fresh. A party is a place where you ought to meet new people." The guy's eyes began to slowly travel Blossom's flawless body. It made her slightly cringe.

Chemical X surely has a bunch of advantages, but it also has it's disadvantages. Also the crime fighting serving as exercise. And the not eating much junk food policy of the Professor. Don't forget the dress. Lets add this to the comments about her from Brick's friends. This night was turning out to be the best.

At least the guy is not some 30-40 something year old man. Or older. He looks in his early 20's. And not bad looking either, but still. This guy meant danger. And not the kind that attracts. Even Brick is more appealing.

_I did not just think that_. "Um, well, I will just head to the appetizer table to grab a snack." Blossom began to walk away, but then the guy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him.

"Why? You don't want to chat anymore?" He asked enticingly. He tightened his grip on her arm.

But Blossom pulled her arm free without a struggle. "I never said that. I just want to go get a snack."

"But you insinuated it. And you already have a drink."

"Like I said, I'm going to grab a snack. I don't see the problem in that."

"I'll go with you then." He gestured to his arm so Blossom would put hers around it. She grudgingly did so, not letting him notice her annoyment towards him, and walked with him to the appetizer table.

She hadn't noticed Brick looking in her direction during the scene made by the deceivingly friendly villain.

[][][][][][]

_'Where is he?'_ Bubbles wondered for the thousanth time. _Ush, whatever. He could be all the way in Madagascar for all I care._

Bubbles hadn't seen Boomer since he left her standing alone by the punch bowl. Her tray was already overflowing with delicious-looking snacks, so she could just easily go back to Blossom, who must still be waiting by herself for her. Just as Bubbles was going to find her way back to her sister, she saw her coming towards the table. And she wasn't by herself. A young man had his arm around hers.

"Hey Bubbles. Found anything you wanted?" Blossom asked, sounding a bit too cheerful.

Bubbles looked from the young man to Blossom a few times before answering. "Um, yeah. I'm done. Uh, I think we're going to be bringing quite a lot on our way back home." She showed her tray to her sister.

"Oh wow. Those are quite some. Well, it all looks good." The villain next to her nudged her a little, and Blossom said, "Hey, this is-"

"I'm Aldo. A pleasure to meet another beautiful lady," the young man interrupted. He took Bubbles's hand and gave it a soft kiss.

Bubbles blushed. "Oh, um, thanks. Nice to meet you too." From the look Blossom was giving her, she knew this guy meant danger. Better be cautious.

"So, Blossom, see anything you like?" Aldo asked. He casually entwined his fingers near his crotch. (**_Not in any dirty way, of course._**)

"Yes." Blossom grabbed a cupcake. No time to take a better look at the other snacks. With Aldo around anyway.

"Alrighty, come on. I feel like dancing. Dancing to something...slow." Aldo gestured his arm to Blossom again, looking at her expectantly.

The leader Puff gave one last look at Bubbles, then took Aldo's arm again, and together walked to the DJ stand.

'_Geez_,_ talk about a chauvinist. But Blossom should be okay. She's strong, and I know she should be able to take him if he tries anything he shouldn't.' _Bubbles thought.

She sighed, then turned to grab her tray from the table where she had put it on again, when she bumped into someone. A sudden and unexplainable feeling of electricity bolted throughout her body at the abrubt touch.

"Hey, what the he-" Boomer's eyes widened. "You're still _here_?"

_Boomer_. The baby blue-eyed Puff tried to compose herself. "Yeah. I just finished getting more snacks." She looked at him defiantly, then. "You got a problem with that, buster?"

The Ruff rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. Just that I can't believe you're still goin' around this table. Don't you got something better to do?"

Bubbles slightly pouted. "Yeah. Yeah I do. I'm going to go find my sister Buttercup."

"The one with the pink eyes or green eyes?"

"The one with the green eyes. Gosh, don't you know our names already? We know yours." Bubbles gave him an incredulous look.

"Same thing. I don't care. Yall could be named pink, green, and blue and I wouldn't bother to remember. I have better things to use my mind for, like memorize the combination to the dumb Mayor's safe. Besides, are you a stalker or something? Knowing our names is kind of creepy, even for a Powerpuff." Boomer backed away from her a little.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Everyone knows yours and your brothers' names already." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And you better not try to steal anything from the Mayor."

"Big whoop." Boomer shrugged carelessly, looked away, and ran a hand through his blond hair. He looked like a model posing for a picture the moment he did so.

_'I seriously have got to stop thinking these things. It's extremely ridiculous.'_ Bubbles thought.

Butch's smooth voice suddenly boomed throughout the vast room. "Laadiiiieeesss aaannnd gentlemeeennn. Find yourself a partner, and get ready to groove to the beats of...the sslooowww songgsss."

The song 'Always & Forever' by Luther Vandross began to play. Villains who found a dance partner gathered on the dance floor, getting into the slow beat. Others just stood around, swaying in place.

However, others weren't getting much into it...

"So you played his choice of song, but not mine? He wasn't even on your list, I just know it!" Princess shouted, refering about Aldo. The moment the slow song had begun to play, Brick's companions, including him, had suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone. She had seen just in time who had had a song request. Though she hadn't clearly seen who the guy and his partner had been.

Butch rubbed his charming face with his hands, irritated. _Dang, ain't this girl gonna quit it already?_ "Look, he's a good friend of mine, okay? And besides, sooner or later I was gonna have to play some slow songs. Though I played a few, but people were begging for more. So, I suggest you look for a dance partner, or just stand there like a loser."

"For your information, there's people who aren't dancing." Princess spread one arm out.

"Yeah, but you by yourself, doesn't look good at all." He made a fist, then put it close to his lips and said in a deep voice, "The richest girl in Townsville had no dance partner. _No_ guy wanted to ask her to dance." Butch shook his head, and snickered to himself. "It'll make headlines."

Princess growled in frustration. "Fine. I'll find me someone to dance with." She paced a few steps away from the DJ stand, and she caught sight of _him_. He wasn't dancing with anybody, just standing in place casually, a hand in his pocket, the other holding a glass he was drinking from.

_How can he look so drop-dead gorgeous just standing there? Maybe he'll want to dance. He wouldn't be able to resist me._

When she was just a few feet away from him, she noticed he was looking at something with unfazing interest. She followed his gaze, and saw _her_, dancing with a guy who was positively out of her league (Princess's opinion). _Why is Brick even looking over there?_

Princess smoothed out her dress for like the hundreth time, and closed the distance between her and Brick. "Hey."

Brick felt startled a bit, but then composed himself. Without super eye-sight, Princess hadn't even noticed. "Hey."

"Want to dance?" She batted her fake, long eyelashes at him.

"Yeah. Just not with you." Brick started to walk away, and right before the rude rejection could fully process on Princess's brain, a sudden thought came to him, and then said, "On second thought, why not?"

The spoiled girl's eyes flashed with excitement, and she took Brick's inviting hand. It felt warm. So..comforting. A giggle escaped her lips as Brick led her deeper into the dance floor. Just when she thought everything was going better than she had imagined (against her will, as she wants to think of it), she saw Brick's eyes fixed on something, again. She looked in the direction he was looking at, and saw _her _again, with that guy who's so out of her league, according to her.

"What are you looking at, Brick?" She asked too innocently.

"None of your concern." Brick wouldn't even look at her. He didn't look at her face, nor anything like that. His hands were on her waist too lightly, as if he didn't want to touch her; she could barely feel them on her back. He didn't pull her closer to him. He didn't say romantic things to her in a soft voice. Nothing. He just kept glancing at _her_. But no emotion was evident on his face. She couldn't tell what in the world he was thinking. _I don't even know WHY I want him to do any of this._

'Careless Whisper' by George Michael began to fill the dance floor. Brick put his hands inside his pockets, and said, "Well, that was enjoyable." Then, before Princess could say anything, he walked away, heading towards _that_ 'Puff, leaving her speechless and with a hint of something else she couldn't identify.

Aldo noticed the Rowdyruff coming towards him and Blossom, a determined and amused look on his face. "Hey Aldo, brotha, may I?" But Aldo had no say, because Brick had already taken an astonished Blossom away from him, leaving Aldo seething in the spot. No use trying to fight off the Rowdyruff. _I'll have another chance with her later._

"Brick, what are you _doing_?" Blossom asked, as soon as Aldo was out of sight. She was too surprised to try to pull away from him.

"Dancing with you, what else?" Brick's hands were on her waist, gently. Not pressing her body to his, like Aldo was doing. She had to admit this was better. Though there's always much better choices of course. No doubt about it.

Blossom didn't know if to put her arms around his neck or what. Wait, doing so is like an act of intimacy. This is Brick, for crying out loud! _Why am I not trying to push him away? _Her hands were just lightly pressing on his chest, which she grudgingly had to admit, felt nice and warm.

"So, how is it hanging out _that_ close to Aldo, huh?" He asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Definatley better than being here with you," Blossom replied, but she didn't sound so sure, like she planned. _Darn. Having Brick this close is surely causing some malfunctions in how my brain usually works. I really need to get a grip on myself._

"Did he tell you about his first love? Man, I had met her. Nice woman. Also pretty. Too bad she didn't want him, eh? She made a wrong choice." Brick shook his head, obviously amused, and not the least bit sad.

"How can you say that? That guy is a total psycho. He wouldn't even let me out of his sight."

Brick chuckled. "Not my problem. But you just gotta watch out for him. He gets a little too attached, y'know? Besides, I can understand why.." He grinned at her mischievously. The pink-clad Puff glared at him, and then looked away. _Wow, how flattering._

"I'm just kidding, dang. I'm not the one makin' the dirty comments or trying to harrass you, am I?" Brick said defensively, but a tone of amusement lurking around.

Blossom annoyedly replied, "Sure, I guess." She caught sight of Aldo, scrutinizing her and Brick from a distance. He was drinking some liquid from a glass.

"Some friends of mine think you're 'hot'. It's pathetic, really."

"Yes, I heard. No need to remind me of their other comments that followed." Blossom shuddered a little at this, which Brick felt, on account of how currently close they were to each other.

"Whatever." Another song began, 'If You Leave' by OMD, and Brick said, "Hey, I like this one." He grooved with Blossom more into the center of the dance floor.

Blossom felt a burning sensation on her waist when Brick's hands released her. He began doing some moves, fitting to the beat. He danced so smoothly, so knowingly, so..._What the? Blossom, this is not you!_

Brick suddenly stopped dancing, and looked her straight in the eyes, making her realize she had been gazing at him. "Need something?" He asked.

"No. No, I don't," Blossom answered, not very confidently.

"Then why were you looking at me like that?" A somewhat confused and amused look was plain on his face.

"Looking at you how?" She replied dumbly. _No. __I don't sound confident, unsure of myself._

"Looking at me like.." The song ended, and Brick started walking away, "Don't matter. It's funny, really. See ya on Monday." He winked, and then was out of sight before the Powerpuff was able to form any words. She didn't even notice a bothered Princess half stomping, half walking her way, and Aldo walking calmly towards her from another direction.

[][][][][][]

"Geez, just look at 'em. All into the music and junk." Butch shook his head, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah." Buttercup noticed how many couples were staring into each other's eyes, which made her feel uncomfortable. Too much lovey-dovey stuff happening almost everywhere around her. And villains having babies did not seem like an awesome idea.

"So, why aren't ya dancin'?"

Butch's sudden question caught her by surprise. "What?"

"Psh, yeah. Nothin' keeping ya here." Butch shrugged, and looked at the dancing couples as if they were all super interesting to look at.

_Me, dancing? I can't dance. I'm terrible. If I tell him this, he'll make fun of me. _"Um, sure, why not? I'll just..I'll just um, I'll just go dance with that lonely guy over there. Yeah." Buttercup walked towards the guy, and when he saw her, he motioned for her to come closer to him. When she did, he said, well, slurred, "Hey, ya wanna dannnccce?"

Ugh. He was drunk. She noticed more than 7 glasses of what should've been wine on the table near him. "No thanks. I'm cool." But before she could walk away, the drunken villain grabbed her by the waist. He practically clung to her and said, "Hey hey hey, where ya goin'? Lets dance." His breath smelled strongly like alcohol.

"Nope." Buttercup thankful for her super strenght, took the guy's hands from her waist, and without effort, gently pushed him into a chair. "You stay there and don't make a scandal." She began to walk away.

But the guy did not listen, and he stood up and tried to grab Buttercup again. The Puff turned around just in time, and grabbed him from the shoulders. "Dude, seriously, stay here. You don't want me tah beat you up, do ya?"

He shook his head dramatically. "I just wanna dance with a cute girl like you."

Buttercup sighed. "Look, you're drunk. It will be very hard to dance with ya, buddy."

"But I wanna dance." He started to bounce in place, like a child nearing to throw a tantrum.

"Gosh, dude, calm down. Go sit in the chair, and stay there. You drank too much, you don't know what you're talking about. Besides, you're breath _stinks_."

"I. Want. To. Dance." The villain looked her straight in the eyes, and she noticed he began to tremble. Claws were coming out of his fingers and feet, some hair starting to come out on his arms.

_This guy's a freakin' werewolf! _At least he wasn't fully formed yet. He looked like he was waiting for a response. "Dude, I suggest you calm down some, don't ya think?" Buttercup turned around, and noticed Butch standing right there behind her. She nearly bumped into him.

"Butch, this ain't none of yer concerrrnnn," the drunken villain said. He was about to make a grab for Buttercup again, and right before she could even move out of the way or stop him, Butch grabbed both his wrists and twisted them to his back. He said in his ear, "Dude, chillax. Remember our little fight when we first met like 2 years ago? How did _that_ end up for ya, huh?"

The villain gulped loudly. Butch released him, and the guy howled and ran out of sight, well, swaying/running out of sight.

Butch turned around to look at a very flabbergasted Buttercup. "So, you okay?" He didn't look at her directly though. No surprise there, since that's what they've been doing for the whole night.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I coulda taken him. Ya didn't need to do that little act of heroism. It wasn't necessary." _This darn Ruff, this must be some awful technique of his to get me to have a soft spot for him or something. Better be careful._

Butch scratched the back of his head. "Okay, I'll be headin' back to the DJ stand." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he hesitated, and without giving her another glance, flew back to where he was supposed to be.

Buttercup could only stare at him, and a very, very soft, and kind of raspy 'thanks' escaped her lips. Had Butch heard it when his head turned slightly, and gave her a curt nod?

[][][][][][]

Bubbles sighed. Things had gotten very romantic since the love songs had begun to play. Many of the villains seemed almost harmless. Bubbles began to wish some romance would come to her life. Well, at least it is said that in High school is where mostly puppy love and all that fluffy stuff begins to happen.

Too bad she was still standing by the appetizer table. Just looking dreamily at the dancing couples. With Boomer leaning on the table inches away from her, his arms crossed over his chest. He was just looking around too. He hadn't even given her a glance since the slow songs had started. Not that she wanted him to or anything like that.

The song 'Put Your Head On My Shoulder' by Paul Anka began to play.

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_Hold me in your arms, baby_

Some of the villain couples sitting next to each other began to lean on one another. Bubbles was too focused on the fluffiness of some of the couples, she hadn't realized she had begun to lean her head on Boomer's shoulder. She felt some kind of electricity flow through her, but she didn't put much attention to it.

_Squeeze me oh so tight, show me_

_That you love me too_

Boomer froze and his eyes widened at the light weight on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly, and saw the baby blue-eyed Puff leaning her head on him. He had a funny feeling coming from that spot, and he wanted to make it stop, whatever it was. He moved his shoulder lightly up-and-down, and Bubbles dreamily looked up, not really realizing what was going on, until she saw his handsome face looking down at her, with confusement and somewhat a little shock.

Bubbles blinked several times, and then looked up at Boomer again, who was now farther apart from her. The embarrassing realization of what just happened was too much to bear. _How could I have leaned on him?_ _Did I not realize? Oh gosh._

Neither said anything. They just stared at each other. One confused, the other still embarrassed.

"Um, I.." Bubbles tried to say.

"S'okay." Boomer's voice would not have been heard without super-hearing. He glimpsed at her one more time, and then flew away, towards the DJ stand.

[][][][][][]

"Shut up! Just shut up already!" Princess shouted. She was furious that the pink-clad Puff had been having the attention of Brick all night, without even doing _any_thing to get it, like she herself had been trying to. He wasn't anywhere near her now, but those glances he kept giving the Puff while dancing with her [Princess], were getting the best of her. She did not understand why she was feeling this way. It's almost like she was..jealous. _No. I can't be! Not for that Ruff! Not for him!_

Blossom hadn't said a single word to Princess since she had come to 'confront' her. It was kind of hilarious how Princess was making such a big fuss. Blossom knew Princess was boy-crazy, but for a Rowdyruff? Last thing she knew, the rich girl hated their guts. And now she was making a jealousy scene over one of them?

Aldo hadn't said anything either. He was just standing beside the leader Puff, looking at Princess as if she were a circus creature. He took Blossom's hand, and felt her flinch just the slightest, but he didn't pay attention to it. He noticed the Rowdyruff with the red eyes staring amusedly at the scene being portrayed. He saw him walking smoothly towards them. His grip on Blossom's hand tightened a bit. The Ruff noticed, and a smirk played on his lips.

"Hey, Princess. Calm down, will you?" Brick said in a suave voice.

His voice nearly made Princess melt in the spot. "Um, yeah?" Her breath came out a little shaky._ Ugh, this can't be happening to me._

"Please, don't make a drama here. You don't want to worry the guests, now do ya?" Brick stood only a few inches from her, his hands behind his back.

"Um, no, of-of course not." _He's too close to me. Will he kiss me to calm me down?_ Princess scowled. _Oh, of course not! What am I thinking?_

Some of the guests had heard Princess's shouts, and they were huddled in small circles around them. Him was staring intently with a hint of amusement at Brick, and Brick turned to look at him. It almost looked like they spoke a silent language, then the Ruff turned to look at Princess again...and _kissed_ her.

Well, more like just lightly pressed his lips on hers, but his closeness made Princess nearly faint. Why did the song '(I Just) Died On Your Arms Tonight' by Cutting Crew start playing during this?

_'That girl was surely not gonna stop her ranting. Now I'm certain she will_. _Better wipe my mouth clean soon._' Brick thought. He pulled back, and then briefly glanced at Blossom, who was staring at him in astonishment. _'Brick kissed Princess!_' was all she could think of.

Later that night, things were pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as a bunch of villains together could be like in a party. The villains danced to songs like 'Lets Groove' and 'September' by Earth, Wind, & Fire.

Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles decided now it was time for them to leave. It was past midnight anyway, and they had promised the Professor they wouldn't come any more later than that. Besides, the way things had turned out this night, embarrasing moments, awkward moments, and just plainly shocking moments, they were more than ready to go.

The Girls were relieved and glad that at least things at the party hadn't turned into an all-out war or something. The villains remained as calm as can be, not causing any real trouble, other than guys fighting it out over a girl and things like that. The Rowdyruffs of course, had surprisingly not done anything harmful to them. They had just been...like normal teenage boys. Well, as normal as super-powered teenage boys can be.

As the Puffs said their good-byes to some of the seemingly friendly villains, including a very hyper Coach Miller, they left Him for last, who had not caused any trouble either, stayed mostly out of their way, really.

"Aw, well it was really nice having you here. Thank you for coming!" Him said cheerfully.

"Yes. Thank you too, for inviting us. We had a good time." Blossom smiled a little, her sisters doing the same.

Him waved his hand dismissively. "Okay, okay. Hope to see you again soon!"

After that, the Girls flew home.

xxxxx

Bubbles still felt slightly embarrassed about the incidents with Boomer. What a night! Nothing she would call awesome happened, but surely unexpected things did. And besides, she's got a full tray of delightful snacks to take home.

Buttercup found tonight's ocurrings to have been amusing ones. Princess's fusses, Him's extremely nice hospitality, and even Butch's arguments on music. Mojo hadn't even gone a foot near her, and was pretty sure neither to her sisters. He had been giving her the evil eye, though. But his bad performance of having tried to imitate John Travolta's dancing in the movie 'Saturday Night Fever' had made up for it.

Blossom felt slightly worried about Aldo. He had nearly given her a kiss on her lips, but she had moved and he planted one on her cheek instead. A flash of annoyment had crossed his eyes, but then had disappeared instantly. He had said he had to run some errands in his hometown, but then would make arrangements to visit Townsville again, and that he would like to see her again. She hadn't given him a 'I hope I'll get to see you soon' and certainly not her address for when he would come back, but somehow, she knew he wouldn't need for her to tell him. Something told her he would find a way.

xxxxx

Brick and his brothers were not content with Him. The party had ended about 3 hours ago, and he had demanded for him and his brothers to clean up everything. Him was already in his 'beauty sleep', as he likes to call it. Mojo had already went to his home, a little too fast, the moment Him had yelled 'clean up time!'. This was surely going to be entertaining.

The leader Ruff was even more discontent with Him, because his little plan of harming the Powerpuffs hadn't come into motion. Him's eyes during the dramatic scene with Princess had warned him, that he did NOT want any kind of disruption, nor any kind of trouble, fight, etc. He wanted the party to be spectacular. To make positive headlines! Brick had assured Him that a fight with the Powerpuff Girls would totally make headlines, especially having to be with a bunch of villains, but Him had been adamant about it.

And now here they were, cleaning up other people's messes. Awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, well, I hope you guys liked this last part of the villain party. Maybe not what you expected, but hey, it's something. Please tell me what you think about this one 8)<strong>

**Sorry about what Brick had to do! It made me cringe too, don't worry!**


	9. Mall Chaos

_**Chapter 9: Mall Chaos**_

* * *

><p>Blossom's eyes fluttered open. She sat up on her bed, stretched her arms high, and sighed contently. Then she stood up, grabbed her bag with her toiletries inside, some clothes, and calmly flew to the bathroom across the hall.<p>

When she was finally done with her everyday needs, she flew back to her room, put away her bag, and made her bed.

"Blossom, breakfast!" yelled the Professor from downstairs.

Once Blossom was downstairs, and in her chair ready to start on her delicious-looking breakfast, the Professor said, "So. Girls. The party."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked at one another. When they had arrived home last night, they hadn't really told the Professor anything about the villain party. He didn't ask, even. He just looked so happy that they had made it home without a bruise or anything like that.

"How was it?" He asked. With his fork, he grabbed a piece of the cheese and ham omelett on his plate and put it in his mouth.

The Girls sat there a little awkwardly, but then Bubbles responded, "Um, well, there was really good food! That tray I brought? Don't the snacks look appetizing?" She was suddenly cheerful. Bubbles, always the bubbly one.

"Yes!" The Professor smiled at her.

"Mojo actually tried dancing, disco style, but he was totally pathetic at it. He moved like a robot or something, but not in the cool way. It was hilarious. Made a fool of himself, really." Buttercup shook her head while smirking, feeling not so awkward anymore.

The Professor chuckled. "As expected. Well, how about you, Blossom? Anything interesting?"

_There was a guy named Aldo who wouldn't truly leave me alone.. _"I danced with some people, and it was really enjoyable. The villains were actually behaving quite..civilized. Well, as civilized as people, especially villains and criminals, can be at a party, anyway," Blossom replied a bit quickly. She let out a fake laugh.

The Professor didn't seem to notice. "So, no fighting? Something like that?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but smirked. "Nope. No fighting. And please, don't worry Professor. We would have come out fine from any fight. Trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that..just that I was really worried about you Girls. Yesterday, the moment you left, I was horribly worried already. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when you didn't come back home around midnight or before..I, I nearly went bonkers." He put his face in his hands. "I'm just glad you're alright."

The Puffs stared at the Professor in near astonishment. They hadn't realized how much the Professor worried about them. Well, they did, but not like this. Could it be that, he always keeps it in? How scared and worried he gets everytime they go out to fight crime?

"Professor," Blossom started. "We didn't think..I mean, we're sorry. We're very sorry we worried you so much. But, like Buttercup said, we would've come out just fine from any fight. We always do. Even in the hardest of situations."

"Yeah, and we only came back home like 2 hours after midnight. Not much of a time gap there." Buttercup tried not to let the 'softness' she was feeling be evident in her voice.

Bubbles stood up from her chair and hugged the Professor. She had tears in her eyes. "We love you."

The Professor then let out a shaky laugh. "Well, okay. Lets not get all teary. Besides, it looks nice outside. So, why don't we go somewhere?"

* * *

><p>"The mall?" Buttercup asked, confused.<p>

"Yeah, well, why not? There's a lot of specials today, and I need some things to renovate my lab, and the kitchen, and maybe the living room..remember I used all that money I got from income tax on making your separate bedrooms? Well, the Mayor paid me quite handsomely when I opened his pickle jar the other day. I was just walking by his house, and he called me from a high window, then tossed me the jar for me to open." The Professor laughed. "So, I'm going to refresh the rest of the house a little."

"What are _we_," Buttercup motioned to herself and her sisters, "gonna do at the mall? It's zero fun when you got no money to spend." She crossed her arms over her chest teasingly.

The Professor smirked, and took out a wallet from one of his back pockets that looked completely different from his usual one. "Didn't think I would be selfish, eh?" He slowly turned the wallet side to side in his hand.

"Of course not." Buttercup was about to snatch the wallet from the Professor, but before she could do so, he said, "Okay. I trust you Girls to take good care of the contents in this wallet. Be sure not to spend _everything_ inside it." He looked carefully at each of them, especially at Buttercup, who looked very bouncy at the moment. "Here, Blossom."

"Yes. Don't worry Professor, I will make sure my sisters and I don't spend too much," Blossom assured him, and took the wallet in her dainty hands.

"You can count on us." Buttercup was still somewhat bouncing in place, and staring at the wallet like if she didn't want to let it out of her sight.

"Alright. Well then, lets go inside." Once they were inside the mall, the Professor blurted, "Oh, and by the way Girls, it seems we'll be going different ways, so lets meet up at the food court, lets say, in an hour or 2. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me." The green-eyed Puff looked anxiously and repeatedly from the Professor to a nearby video game store.

" 'Kay. Okay. I'll see you later then, Girls. Have fun." He practically ran to a nearby appliance store.

"So, where do we go first?" Bubbles asked her sisters.

"Lets go to that niiiice-looking video game store over there," Buttercup suggested, trying to sound casual and a good sport.

"No. We're going to a clothes store." Bubbles put one hand on her hip, getting ready to argue.

"Bubbles, your closet is nearly full with clothes. You don't need more right now," Buttercup said back. She kept glancing at the video game store.

Bubbles smirked. "I can say the same thing about your video games. The other day, I saw your over-flowing video game box."

After that, the 2 Puffs got into quarrel. Blossom rolled her eyes, and looked away. This kind of thing has happened before, and her sisters would always end up wanting to do whatever the other wanted, and then they would get into another argument about it. Thankfully, it all ends with them apologizing to each other.

Blossom looked around the mall area they were currently at. People were walking in every direction, couples were holding hands, groups of girls were walking side to side with one another while each holding shopping bags, things like that. Nothing out of the ordinary.

All of a sudden, she noticed a group of people, mostly girls, somewhat huddled outside near the entrance. Curiosity got the best of her, so she tried to get a good look at what was going on out there. But then, the group of people moved so they weren't huddled anymore, making ways for...

As if on cue, the song 'Bad' by Michael Jackson started to play loudly throughout the mall.

_'What are THEY doing here?_' Blossom thought as she saw the newcomers. She gave herself a mental slap. _Pfft, obviously to buy things and/or hang out. _Then she narrowed her eyes a little. _Or to cause a commotion. Steal. _

Bubbles and Buttercup weren't bickering anymore. Both were staring at the arrivals.

They walked calmly into the mall, side by side, passing by gawking people; all strangely in tune with the chorus of the current song.

_Because I'm BAD! (Bad, bad) I'm bad!_

_Shamone! (Really, really bad!)_

_Ya know I'm bad! (Bad, bad) I'm bad!_

_Ya know it! (Really, really bad!)_

_Ya know I'm BAD! (Bad, bad) I'm bad!_

_Shamone! (Really, really bad!) Ya know!_

_And the whole world has to answer right now, 'til they tell you once again!_

_Who's bad?_

They stopped a few feet from the Powerpuff Girls.

"Well, _hello_ there. Didn't think we'd see each other again so soon, eh? It's such a small world." The leader Ruff sighed, clasping his hands together near his crotch (_**again, not in any dirty way**_) and smirked. (_**Of** **course it's the Rowdyruffs, who else would they be? 8P**_).

"Yes, it's such a small world." Blossom felt thankful that her voice had sounded confident. Unlike last night.. She tried to ignore that. No need to remind herself about her so-called voice malfunctions. _It must be of having to deal with a Rowdyruff that can somewhat behave properly._

"What are you doing here?" Buttercup asked annoyedly. She glared at Brick and glanced at Boomer. She was trying to avoid Butch, really.

"We're gon' check out gir-" Butch was cut off by Brick, who put his hand on his mouth and answered instead, "What everybody else does at the mall. Duh." He looked at the tomboy Puff as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then he uncovered Butch's mouth and gave him a brief glare.

Boomer looked at Brick, his eyes 'twinkling' in wonder. "Other people go to clothes stores and use their see-through vision to check out girls in the dressing rooms?"

Butch snickered. Brick gave Boomer a deadly glare and said in a low, irritated whisper, "No one has see-through vision but us, you dumbhead. And those lousy girls in front of us."

Boomer gulped. "Okay. I knew that." He slightly lowered his head, so some of his hair could cover his eyes a little.

_Well, THAT I did not expect. Huh._ "Of course. Why not give it good use?" Blossom said, the sarcasm obvious in her tone. "Dirty-minded boys and men out there most likely wish they had the power to do that." She rolled her eyes.

Buttercup just crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head in disgust at the Rowdyruffs.

Bubbles was suddenly beginning to wonder if the 'Ruffs would see through her clothes if they felt like it.. '_Oh no. I hope not,_' she thought, as she felt her cheeks burn hot in complete embarrassement at the thought.

She glimpsed at Boomer, who was now looking at Blossom with a smirk, as his brothers were doing. He suddenly glanced at her, and when he noticed she was staring at him, and with pinkish coloring on her cheeks, his eyes slightly widened and rapidly looked away.

'_What is wrong with that Puff? Well, everything is wrong about her. But lately; all that creepy staring_,' Boomer thought, and shifted uncomfortably. He let his hair cover his eyes again a little.

"_Any_ways, it's petulant enough being near you, so my bros and I are just going to head to some place to.._relax_ ourselves." Brick looked at Blossom haughtily, and then motioned for his brothers to follow him. The 3 of them walked casually away from the Powerpuffs, not even bothering to give them one last glance.

"Want to follow them and give them a beating?" Buttercup asked the pink-clad Puff, while pulling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"No. It's not necessary. As long as they don't cause any trouble." Blossom gave one last look at the boys, then turned to face both her sisters and smiled. "So, where shall we go first?"

Buttercup slowly turned her head to glance at the video game store. "Weeellll, there's that-"

"No! We're going to that new clothes store I saw on TV! I heard there's gonna be specials for a whole week!" Bubbles interrupted.

"Bubbles.." Buttercup said, in a don't-even-try tone.

Blossom sighed loudly. "Okay. Since Buttercup here, suggested the video game store first, we will go there first. Then we'll go to wherever you wish, Bubbles. Yes?"

Since she asked her so politely, the blonde Puff just pouted a little and replied reluctantly, "Alright."

After nearly 30 minutes at the video game store, a desperate Bubbles said, "Can we go now? Buttercup, you already have 8 games in your hands. How much more do you want!"

"Hold on, I think I saw more games over here.." Buttercup started making her way to a whole other section of video games.

Bubbles grabbed her by the arm and held on tightly. "That's it! No more! We're not gonna spend most of the money the Professor gave us on _video games_." She whispered almost menacingly, "Lets pay for whatever you're gonna get, and _lets_ _go_."

Buttercup let out a nervous laugh. Bubbles could get seriously dangerous when she wanted to. Barely unrecognizable. Remember when she thought she was Mojo Jojo? Besides, not that Butercup was scared of Bubbles; she just didn't feel like getting into an argument with her at the moment, as she told herself. "Okay Bubbles, I'll just get these." She showed her the games in her hands.

Bubbles was suddenly cute and far from menacing. "Okie dokie." She smirked to herself. '_Works every time_.'

A few minutes later..

"There! That's the store! Come on!"

Bubbles flew swiftly towards the store without even waiting for her sisters, and went in. Blossom and Buttercup just looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and shook their heads with smiles playing on their lips.

When they finally reached their sister, they noticed she was wearing a long dark blue coat, a sun hat with some flowers around it, and high heels. She saw her sisters and her eyes brightened more than they already were, seeming impossible, but it was happening. "Look! There's so many stuff to try on!"

"I can see that, yes." Blossom smiled at her, and looked around. "You know, I'm going to check out some things here. See you both soon." She walked away in her casual, confident manner.

Buttercup just stood there, one hand in one of her pant's pockets, the other holding the shopping bag with her video games inside. _Ugh. Too many girly things in this store. What am I supposed to do here? _

Just then, she saw a sign that read, 'Women Sports Gear', pointing deeper into the store. _Hmm, might as well check that out_.

[][][][][][]

"Boomer, come check out this one. She's got a nice bod. You're gonna love it." Butch smirked at him. He glanced at Brick, who was just looking at him [Butch] with an amused expression on his face.

"Alright." Boomer used his see-through vision to look inside the dressing room Butch told him to. There was what looked like a 90 year old woman in there, trying on a _mini skirt _and _tank top_.

Boomer looked away as fast as he could. The sight of that woman was nearly traumatizing! He looked at his brothers, who were roaring with laughter.

_'I should've known_,' he thought peevedly. He gave a brief glare at them, then half-stomped half-walked towards another area of the store. He heard Brick calling him back, but he ignored him. _That's the third time they do this to me. Why didn't I see it coming?_

He took out his iPod from his jeans pocket, and put on his earphones. He put the iPod in shuffle mode, then started walking somewhat calmly, until he saw a dressing room and stopped. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

_'I have to erase that old hag from my mind,_' he thought as he shuddered exaggeratedly. Strangely, his earphones hadn't fallen out as he did so. (**_Yeah, he doesn't have_ _ears, but the earphones are just magically put on, okay? Hehehe_**.) Then, he used his see-through vision to look inside.

A song on his iPod started playing, 'You Can Leave Your Hat On' by Joe Cocker.

He saw some blonde girl in there, facing a mirror. There was a light blue spaghetti-strapped dress hanging on a wall. The girl was wearing a long coat, lousy heels and an okay sun hat. He couldn't tell if she has a nice body shape or not; and he didn't bother to look at her face. At least not until he could take the image of the old woman's body off his mind.

The lyrics to the current song began. That's when blondie started humming softly to herself, and unbuttoning her coat.

_Baby take off your coat_

_Real slow_

Then she put the sun hat down on the small seat stuck to the wall, and pulled off her shirt.

_Take off your shoes_

_I'll take off your shoes_

She took off the high heels. It seems she was going to leave her shorts on, because she already started putting on the dress.

_Baby take off your dress_

_Yes, yes, yes_

The girl then put the sun hat back on and again looked at herself in the mirror, putting her hands on her hips.

_You can leave your hat on.._

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

By this time, Boomer felt his cheeks burning hot. This was more than enough to erase the disturbing actions of the lady off his mind.

All of a sudden, he noticed the girl freeze. Like, she wasn't moving at all anymore. He looked at her face this time, and saw she was staring at the bottom of the mirror, looking at something...his sneakers. And it's not just any girl in there...it's a Powerpuff Girl. Worse, the happy one.

In a second, she turned and opened the door. She gasped, and just as fast as she had reacted, Boomer got out of his state of shock and bolted away, leaving a blue streak behind.

[][][][][][]

Blossom looked around to make sure no one was near. She sighed in relief at how lonely this area of the store was. Then she quickly grabbed some bras and started placing them on top of her shirt, as in seeing how they would look on her, then switching to other ones.

Meanwhile, Brick had become tired of spying in the dressing rooms. After the incident with Boomer, he didn't feel much in the mood for it. Not that he would ever admit this to anyone, that he felt bad about having tricked someone.

_'I shouldn't be feeling this. I only care about myself. Somewhat my brothers. Maybe Him and Mojo_,' Brick thought in annoyance. _Stupid guilt_.

"Butch, I'm gonna go see if there are other interesting things goin' on," he told his brother.

"Sure, sure." Butch waved him off, being too busy spying on some college girl.

As Brick sauntered around the store, he came across the female underwear area. It seemed deserted around there, and just as he was about to turn back, he caught sight of movement near the bras. He became curious, he didn't know why exactly, but he walked sneakily towards the bras, and hid behind a rack of lingerie. He peeked and saw _her_.

'_What the?_' He thought.

The Powerpuff left the bras where they were, and then grabbed a hot pink bikini from a nearby rack.

'_Her in a bikini_..' Brick closed his eyes tightly and shook his head wildly, ignoring the crazy thought that nearly formed in his head. '_Not going there._'

She suddenly put the bikini back to where it was, and walked towards the lingerie.

'_Shoot!_' Brick rapidly crawled inside the rack as quietly as he could.

The Puff grabbed a very revealing black dress and placed it on top of her current outfit. She snorted a laugh, and said, "As if I'd ever wear such a thing. This is degrading." She put the little dress back in the rack and walked to the direction Brick had come from.

The Ruff crawled back out from the rack and stood up. He smiled mischievously.

_Teasing her about this will be fun._

[][][][][][]

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled as she ran towards her sister.

Blossom had been pretending to look at a flower vase, when she looked up. "Yeah?"

Bubbles grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "I saw Boomer! Here!"

The leader Puff took Bubbles's hands from her shoulders and put them close to her [Bubbles] sides. "Okay. Take a deep breath. And exhale slowly."

The blonde Puff did so. Blossom gave a nod and said, "Now explain."

"I saw Boomer. I was..I was, you know, going to try on that dress, and..when I was already looking at myself in the mirror..I saw a pair of shoes right on the other side of the door. And I opened it and..IT WAS HIM!" Bubbles's eyes widened and she started getting bouncy in place.

"What? How?" Blossom shook her head in confusion. Right at that moment, she caught sight of her tomboy sister walking by...with 5 shopping bags in her hands. Bubbles followed her startled gaze.

Buttercup casually turned her head in their direction, and abrubtly stopped walking. Blossom and Bubbles stared at her. She stared back. No one moved.

The sporty Puff cleared her throat. "Um, hey. Done looking at stuff? I'm just here..eh. Heh." She tightened her grip on the bags.

Blossom looked at her suspiciously. "How...much, was all that?"

Buttercup gulped. "Oh, this? Hehe. You know, just.." She mumbled, "Some over a 100."

With their super hearing, of course her sisters heard that. "Some?" Bubbles repeated. She put her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot slowly.

"Hehehe. Well, maybe like way more than that." The Puff looked from side to side, to find some kind of escape or something.

"Buttercup!" Blossom looked at her incredulously.

"What? It's not much. Besides, there's still plenty of money left for you guys," Buttercup said, getting defensive.

Bubbles's eyes widened. "Oh dear! Come on, we have to go meet with the Professor now! He's probably waiting for us at the food court already!"

Buttercup sighed in relief. "Well. Don't wanna keep him waiting for long, do we?" She started walking away, and the leader Puff just shook her head and gave her a look of disapproval. She and Bubbles exchanged glances, then followed their sister.

* * *

><p>"They're still not here. Where ARE they?"<p>

The Professor kept looking at his watch anxiously. His legs were practically bouncing below the table, and he hadn't even touched his burger and fries he had bought about 10 minutes ago.

Just when he was about to go look for his girls, he noticed a familiar trio waiting in line at Jack In The Box.

His eyes nearly exploded out of his sockets. '_It_'s_ the Rowdyruff Boys! __Oh no. Those troublemakers! WHERE ARE MY GIRLS?_'

He frantically looked around for the Powerpuffs. And just then, he noticed all 3 boys had their eyes fixed on him. He gulped.

He saw the Ruffs look at each other, and the leader nod as in approval. The Professor didn't want to find out what was that about, but before he could even think to make a run for it, the smirking counterpart of Buttercup's dashed towards him, and grabbed the back of his shirt collar. The 'Ruff flew back to his brothers, taking the helpless Professor along.

Blossom's counterpart crossed his arms over his chest and let out a dark chuckle, as the energetic Ruff placed the trembling Professor in front of him, not letting go of his shirt. "Well, well, well. Look who we got here! That lousy man with his stupid inventions. The Powerpuff Girls being the worst of 'em."

The 2 other Ruffs snickered. People who were watching the scene started backing away, even the ones who were waiting in line in front of the Ruffs.

Brick noticed this, and said in an innocent tone, "Hey, look! Now we don't have to wait in line to get our food!" He continued darkly, "Not that we were goin' to wait for long, if ya know what I mean." He looked around at the other people who were leaving, and the onlookers. "Nice to see that nobody is attempting to save the creator of Townsville's heroines. As in, _your_ heroines." He clucked his tongue. He put his hands on his hips, lowered his head and shook it sadly. "Such a shame."

"What's such a shame?"

The familiar female voice made Brick look up, only to find his petulant counterpart and her lame sisters standing a few feet away from him.

"The day you were made," Butch replied in a 'duh' tone.

Buttercup took a step forward. "I'll make you regret the day _you_ came into this world." She cracked her knuckles.

"No! No fighting! Please! I don't want you girls to get hurt! NOOO!"

The Professor's sudden outbursts caught the Powerpuffs and the bystanders by surprise. Including the Rowdyruffs.

"No! Please! Don't! Have mercy, Rowdyruff Boys! I beg of you!" Since Butch had been surprised by the sudden shouts of the Professor, he had lost his grip on his shirt, and now the Professor was pleadingly kneeling down in front of him and his brothers.

"Professor, what are you _doing_?" Buttercup choked out, in shock.

"Please don't hurt my little angels!" The Professor begged.

Butch got out of his state of shock and started to laugh. "Oh geez. This is gold!" Boomer joined him.

Brick smiled impishly. "Maybe we should listen to the daddy. We don't want to hurt his little babies, now _do_ we?"

The Professor began to stand up in relief, babbling stuff like, "Oh thank you, Rowdyruff Boys!" But then Brick put his hand on the Professor's shoulder and kept him in place, not letting him fully stand up. "Ah ah ah. Not so fast, you twerp. This ain't as easy as adding zero plus zero."

Ludicrously, the song 'Eye Of The Tiger' by Survivor started playing throughout the food court.

"Take. Your germy hands. _Off_ him." Before anyone could realize what was about to happen, Buttercup flew like a rocket towards Brick and slammed him into the Jack In The Box counter, making a giant piece of it to break off. Miraculously, the Professor hadn't been thrown off by the impact, he had just been abrubtly shoved to the floor where he had been kneeling.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted, as her sister and Brick were punching and kicking each other behind the damaged counter. Bubbles rapidly flew to the Professor and took him out of sight. Butch and Boomer seemed to be enjoying the combat between their brother and the short-tempered Puff. And the remaining crowd at the food court..well, they were just watching, some of them cheering for Buttercup, others for _BRICK?_, one even wolfing down a large bag of popcorn with butter.

_'I can't believe this_.' Blossom caught sight of Bubbles coming back to the ruckus. She got an idea. "Bubbles! Do that high shrill of yours!"

Without hesitation, Bubbles did just that. Everyone in the food court immediatly clamped their hands to their ears, the piercing sound being almost too much to bear.

"What IS that!" yelled an extremely irritated Brick. In a second, he punched Buttercup all the way to the Chinese food place opposite the Jack In The Box. She landed with a loud thud on the counter, and a large piece broke off. The Chinese man that had been hiding behind the counter, stood up and yelled, "You pay for tat!" He somehow samersaulted into the air, and incredibly landed in front of Brick.

Bubbles shut her mouth and bolted towards Buttercup.

Due to Bubbles's shrill, the speakers had stopped working, but they were weirdly working perfectly now, since the song 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson began to play throughout the food court.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked as she tried to help Buttercup stand up. Buttercup rubbed the back of her head and responded, "Of course I am. Now, instead of coming to my aid, shouldn't you be over there for the Asian man?"

Bubbles turned around, and noticed that the Chinese man was practically trying to karate-chop Brick. The Ruff looked rather amused, and he was just moving rapidly out of the man's grasp everytime he tried to get him. Brick was practically a blur. All this just added to the crowd's excitement.

_'I've had enough of this_.' Blossom flew with speed towards the Chinese man, grabbed him, and gently put him down back at his fast-food place. She ordered Bubbles and Buttercup to keep the man there, then she flew back to Brick, landing calmly in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. Everything went silent.

Brick put his hands on his hips and looked at her as if he were superior. "Well. Until you _finally_ decided to help out." He slowly turned his head and glanced at his brothers, who were standing southeast of Blossom. "Unlike _some_ people." Boomer gulped and Butch looked everywhere but at him. Brick turned back to Blossom and looked her straight in the eyes.

The 2 leaders stared at each other without anything evident on their faces, until they realized what they were doing. Brick looked away first and coughed, while Blossom shifted in spot and felt a slight blush coming to her cheeks. _'Not this again_,' she thought in annoyance, at what she calls one of her Brick-involved body malfunctions.

Just then, a big group of cops came running into the food court, guns in hands, ready to shoot.

"Nobody move!" one of them ordered.

Everyone froze. Except the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick glanced at Boomer and Butch, who were already looking at him, and he motioned for them to follow. All 3 of them suddenly flew up to the ceiling and blasted through it, chunks of it falling down dangerously towards the people below.

The Powerpuffs were fast to act, moving away the dumb people who were staring in awe at the chunks of ceiling falling down towards them. The chunks fell on the floor, making some cracks.

The cops began to scout the area, noticed the damaged properties, then asked the Powerpuffs hundreds of questions of what on earth happened here.

"The Rowdyruff Boys are the answer to all your questions," Buttercup answered simply.

One of the cops stepped forward and slightly lowered his Aviator sunglasses. "Are you sure that _you _girls had nothing to do with this?"

"Sir, we were trying to protect the Professor," Blossom replied politely. "We did not mean to destroy property. If you let us, we can try to fix it."

The cop adjusted his pants some. "No need to, girls. You've done enough for today. Let the experts take care of this." He turned around to face the other cops, and shouted orders. Suddenly, other people started coming out of nowhere, and started to fix the damaged counters, ceiling and the floor, and remove the chunks of the ceiling that had fallen off.

The Girls just stood there, staring at the working people. A few minutes later, they looked at each other realizing they weren't needed, and flew out through the damaged ceiling, ignoring the yells of the annoyed 'ceiling fixers', and headed for home.

After the Puffs left, the cop with the Aviator sunglasses took out his cellphone and made a call. As soon as the other answered, he said, "All taken care of. The Girls will be going home now, most likely."

"Thank you."

The Professor hung up, and smirked to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, weird-ish chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**In case you were wondering about where Buttercup's shopping bags were during the fight, she had hid them somewhere safely before the incident, and then retrieved them before she and her sisters left the mall.**

**And what's up with the Professor? Hmm..**


	10. More Than Usual

**_Chapter 10: More Than Usual_**

* * *

><p>The villain party and the incident at the mall made the front page on the newspaper the following Monday morning. There were even a few pictures. The Girls were sitting at their kitchen table checking this out.<p>

Buttercup snickered at one of the pictures. "Looks like Brick won't be able to get outta this one." She pointed at a small picture of when Brick had briefly kissed Princess. Then she saw a picture that made her cringe. It was a picture of her, Butch and the werewolf...and she looked like the damsel in distress while Butch "saved" her life.

The other pictures weren't very comfortable to look at, either. There was a picture of Blossom dancing with Aldo, another of her dancing with Brick, and a picture of when Bubbles had accidentally put her head on Boomer's shoulder.

The Girls didn't speak until they heard the Professor come into the kitchen. "Hey girls, what's up?" He noticed the newspaper on the table. "Oh, it's here! Let me see!" He started to make a grab for it.

"No!" Blossom exclaimed abruptly. She impulsively crumpled the newspaper into a ball.

"Blossom!" The Professor stared at her with wide eyes. "What the..?"

"Um, there aren't any interesting things on there, Professor. Really," Blossom said quickly. She looked at her wrist and turned to her sisters. "Oh, look at the time! We have to get to school! Come on!" Without hesitating, Buttercup and Bubbles followed their sister towards the front door. "See you after school, Professor!" all three girls yelled as they opened the door, closed it, and flew out of sight.

The Professor calmly walked to the closed front door and put his hands on his hips. "Why were they in such a hurry?" he muttered. "Blossom isn't even wearing a watch."

[][][][][][]

"That was close," Blossom said in relief as she and her sisters were flying to school. She was still holding the crumpled up newspaper in her hand.

Buttercup smirked. "You were fast to act."

The leader Puff sighed. "I know, but I didn't want the Professor to see those pictures." She gave her sister a glance. "I know you wouldn't want him to see that picture of you and Butch with the drunken werewolf."

"Ugh. Don't mention it to me. Gives me a headache." Buttercup looked over at Bubbles, trying to distract herself from thinking of the embarrassing moments with Butch. "So what was that with your head laying dreamily on that Rowdyruff? You looked a little too comfortable for my liking." She gave her a suspicious glare, briefly remembering when Bubbles had said a few years ago that she thought Boomer was cute; and Buttercup had to grudgingly admit that the Ruff was a bit more than just cute now. It made her nearly gag.

Bubbles looked down below and focused on a cherry tree that's leaves were starting to turn a yellowish color. "Um. I don't know. I hadn't noticed until he moved and then just left me there. He didn't even insult me."

Noticing they were about a block away from the school, the girls flew down and started walking for the remaining distance; this is due to what their Principal, Mr. Jones, had ordered them. He hadn't told them in detail, but he had quite insinuated it, about his new 'no-superpowers' policy at school.

"Well, that's a miracle," Buttercup responded as she saw the school building ahead. "The jerk must've been too shocked to think of anything smart to say. _Anyways_, you better not do something like that again, Bubbles," she finished with a warning tone.

'_It's not like I did it on purpose_,' Bubbles thought, feeling a bit annoyed.

When the girls arrived to school, entered the cafeteria and sat at a table with some friends, they started to notice that several students kept looking over at them. They were used to this, since they _are_ Townsville's favorite heroines, but they couldn't help think there was something else going on. Their suspicions of why this was happening were confirmed when an irritated Princess stomped towards them with a newspaper in her hand. "This is all _your_ fault! You girls made me look bad!" She tossed the paper in front of Buttercup.

Buttercup grinned as she took the paper in her hands. "It's not _our_ fault. You ridiculed your own self." She smirked. "Besides, you were only in _two _pictures. One where you were laying unconsciously on a chair when you got knocked out, and another of when Brick _sort of_ kissed you." She looked at her in fake wonder. "Seriously, I thought you hated the guy. You nearly melted in the spot." She snickered.

Princess glared at her. "No! I nearly fainted because it was too horrible!" A light bulb suddenly flashed on top of her head. She looked at her nails. "So, how did it feel like when that Rowdyruff _saved_ you, eh?"

"He did NOT save me! He was just trying to tick me off! I didn't need saving anyway, I would've taken on that guy myself!" Buttercup fumed, losing her cool.

"You could have, but you didn't." Princess smirked, knowing she had her.

"You're asking for it," Buttercup said, cracking her knuckles.

Suddenly, the bell rang. People who had been huddling near the Puffs' table, ready to watch Buttercup beat Princess, groaned in disappointment.

"Saved by the bell." Princess looked at Buttercup triumphantly.

The Puff grinned. "Not really." Princess's triumphant look didn't even have time to fade. Buttercup flicked her on the forehead with her index finger, sending her flying to a table full of hot senior boys. She landed on her butt with a thud. The boys stood up, laughing their heads off, and giving Buttercup hand signs like 'call me' and thumbs up.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted, trying not to laugh. She felt sort of guilty that she hadn't stopped Buttercup from arguing with Princess, even though she had seen it coming.

The tomboy Puff 'dusted' off her hands together, like in a finishing gesture. "Well, let's get to class."

Too bad the rest of the school day was not going to be as amusing.

[][][][][][]

Blossom was trying to pay attention in her first period class. But it was becoming difficult, noticing that Brick kept glancing at her with an amused expression on his face. He was definitely up to something, alright. With the Rowdyruff Boys coming to school, she and her sisters have to keep their eyes on them whenever they can.

When the teacher excused himself to get some copies of the assignment, Blossom took this as her chance to find out what Brick was up to. She turned left on her seat to face Brick. "What is your problem?" she asked in an annoyed tone, making it sound a bit polite; though speaking politely to Brick was becoming more difficult every time she had to deal with him.

Brick lazily turned his head to look at her, as if having expected this. "What are ya talking about?"

"You keep glancing at me about every three minutes or so."

"Oh. That." Brick chuckled. "If I told ya, you might freak out. It's nothing, really." He waved it off casually and started to talk to the guy sitting behind him.

Blossom glared at him. "Briiick.." It was obvious it wasn't anything good if he didn't want to tell her. He _did_ say it would freak her out...which gives her more reason to find out, right?

Brick sighed dramatically and faced her again. "Weeelll.."

The 'Puff scowled. "Just get to the point."

Brick sighed again. "Hmm." He put his index finger and thumb on his chin, like in a thinking way. "Well, I saw you at the mall yesterday," he said lightly, not looking at her.

Blossom stared at him. "I _know_ that," she said in a low voice. Is he being serious? What is he playing at? Was he trying to make a fool of her by glancing at her often, knowing she would say something about it? Maybe she is exaggerating a bit with her reactions to him...

The Rowdyruff leaned towards her on his seat. "Saw you at a store." He turned his head a bit to the side, giving her a taunting look. "In the female underwear area.."

Or not. "You _what_?" Blossom stared at him in disbelief. She thought nobody had seen her there; but it's not like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. Still...Brick, of all people!

Brick shrugged, sitting up. "You weren't much to look at, especially since you didn't actually _try_ anything on." He looked away with a sneer, but then his eyes widened slightly as he realized how that sounded. "Not that I wanted to see anything," he muttered quickly. He gave himself a mental punch and kick. He made eye contact with her again, suddenly interested in seeing her reaction to his comment.

The guy sitting behind Brick darted his eyes repeatedly from Brick to Blossom in confusion. They had been bickering for a few minutes, but now both teens were suddenly just staring at each other, neither moving, as if expecting the unexpected.

Finally, Blossom cleared her throat and looked away from Brick. "Well, since nothing compromising happened, I'll leave it at this." She gave him another glare. "Just don't go around exaggerating things."

The Ruff made a fake, innocent face. "I would never."

"Ah, class, okay. Who doesn't have the worksheet yet?" Mr. Selton panted, as soon as he zoomed back to the classroom. "Come up to the front to get yourself one, I have some now."

Blossom and Brick stood up abruptly, glad for an interruption. They walked at the same time towards the teacher's desk, and accidentally grabbed the same paper. They glared at each other, and started to _lightly_ pull the paper from each other's grasp, so as not to rip it.

Mr. Selton interceded quickly. "Guys, guys, no need for that. I have more here on the desk."

In Blossom's brief distraction of glancing at her teacher, Brick finished pulling the paper from her loosened grip on it. He gave Blossom a military salute and walked smugly back to his desk.

Mr. Selton dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief in relief, because he had begun to worry about the little situation. "Here, Blossom." He handed her another worksheet. She took it vaguely, looking at Brick in irritation, and walked speedily back to her desk.

_He's just an annoying teenage boy. A boy with no manners whatsoever; a Rowdyruff. I've dealt with him a bunch of times already, no big deal. I'm Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, after all._

The Powerpuff kept telling herself these things to soothe her annoyance towards Brick for the rest of the class period.

[][][][][][]

At lunch...

Bubbles looked around the cafeteria nervously. "Um, Blossom," she muttered. "People keep looking at us." She gulped lightly. "More than before."

Her sister sighed. "I know, Bubbles. I've been noticing that too, since we arrived to school this morning."

"It's because of those darn 'Ruffs," Buttercup said in an annoyed tone. "Ever since they came back to Townsville, they've caused nothing less than trouble for us." She glimpsed at the super-powered boys, who were just chilling with a group of seniors near some snack machines. Butch caught her eye. They stared at each other blankly for a few seconds, when Buttercup remembered the incident at the villain party. She gave him a deadly glare, then turned back to her sisters.

"Mmm, do you guys think it has to do with what happened yesterday and the day before?" Bubbles asked, concerned. She sipped her milk with a straw, a worried look on her face.

"Probably," Blossom replied. "What other reason could there be? We know for a fact that what happened at the mall and on Him's party was in the newspaper." She put an elbow on the table and cupped her cheek in her hand. "And probably on the news, too."

Buttercup tossed her leftovers in a nearby trash bin. "Just what I needed. Now everybody thinks that I can fight giant monsters, but can't even defend myself from a werewolf. Just great."

Blossom tried to comfort her."Hey, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe no one thinks much of that."

"Hey Powerpuff Girls!" someone shouted from a distance. The Girls turned to look at some lanky girl running up to them.

"Hey, girls! I have some important questions to ask you. May I?" the girl said excitedly.

The Girls exchanged quick glances. All school day so far, they've noticed the student body staring at them more often than usual, whispering, giggling, and have even straight up asked them a few things about the occurrences on the weekend. The girl was not really a suprise.

"Sure," Blossom responded, a bit hesitant.

The lanky girl clapped her hands together once. "So, is it true that you three attended Him's welcome back party this past weekend?"

Now the Girls knew where this was going. "Yes. We did," Blossom answered anyway, raising her head up a bit.

"And did you girls _really_ fight the Rowdyruff Boys at the mall yesterday?" the lanky girl continued.

"Sort of." The leader 'Puff narrowed her eyes at Buttercup. It _was_ the green-eyed 'Puff who had started it all at the mall...

The lanky girl giggled and ran off back to her friends. Oookaaaayyyyy...weird, was what the Girls thought.

"I'm telling ya," Buttercup started. "If I get asked one more time about what happened on the weekend, I'm gonna-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom interrupted her. "You're not going to do anything to anyone. Understand? It's okay that people are curious about all this. I mean, us the Powerpuff Girls, attended Him's villain party. And then had a 'fight' with the boys the following day."

"Whatever. They still shouldn't be so nosy."

[][][][][][]

As soon as Bubbles walked into her art class, she noticed there was something different about it. There were no longer desks. Now there were three long tables, which obviously means there would be more room for art projects and all that.

"Ah, students! Come in, come in!" Ms. Bonsy exclaimed. "Finally we have received our new tables! Now, I actually made a seating chart, so you will not be picking where you're going to sit."

The students immediately groaned. Maybe getting these long, shiny tables wasn't such a good idea. Bubbles didn't mind it, though. She could work easily with anyone.

Well, _almost_ anyone.

She glanced at Boomer, who was standing near the classroom door, looking utterly uninterested at what was going on.

_I hope I don't have to sit near him. After what happened yesterday.._

The teacher began to call the students in alphabetical order, informing them where they were going to sit. When she got to the J's..."Boomer, your seat is right by the door." He gave a curt nod and made his way to his assigned seat. He only had to take four steps to get there, since he had been standing close enough.

_'Wow...He didn't sneer or anything like that. He just did as he was told...,' _Bubbles thought. A strange, but comfortable feeling crept inside her. Trying to figure out what she was feeling, she almost didn't hear when Ms. Bonsy called on her.

"Bubbles! Dear, go sit in front of Boomer, please."

The entire class fell silent. They darted their eyes from Bubbles and Boomer repeatedly, wanting to see their reactions. Even though they knew that the two super-powered teens had been seating near each other previously, one in front of the other, there was something about sitting across from each other that seemed more interesting.

Bubbles slowly and almost hesitantly made her way to her new seat, feeling her cheeks start to heat up. She saw Boomer was sitting straight up in his chair, looking down at the table. As soon as she sat down, his eyes looked up; they made eye contact. Events of the previous day began to fill her mind. Bubbles felt her stomach start to churn, and her already flushed cheeks felt like they were on fire. The 'Ruff just stared at her, nothing evident on his face; his expression unfathomable. Then, he looked away quickly, as if just looking at her were deadly and he barely realized it.

The 'Puff stared at him for a few more seconds before looking away, focusing her gaze on her teacher instead. But she couldn't pay much attention to Ms. Bonsy. Boomer was sitting right in front of her, and besides, she couldn't help thinking about the weekend's happenings and the fact that even in this class, people would glance at her often, looking like they have hundreds of questions to ask her - more than usual.

_Guess they also saw the newspaper, _she thought, feeling her face grimace. Maybe having attended Him's party hadn't been such a smart idea. She hoped her schoolmates, at least most of them, didn't and would not think that Boomer and her had something going on between them other than the counterpart thing.

The rest of the class period was uneventful. Bubbles and Boomer did not make more eye contact. Bubbles felt a bit uneasy about the earlier tension between them, but at the same time, she felt grateful that he hadn't made any nasty remarks or given her teasing looks about the incident at the mall.

Still, things were definitely going to get more awkward; she just knew it.

* * *

><p>"NOTEBOOKS. NOW." Coach Miller stood in front of the classroom, hands on his hips, legs a bit separated, and a big, wicked grin on his face.<p>

Unlike last week, all the students in the classroom now had their notebooks. They all took their notebooks out, some being smacked loudly on top of the desks, as if telling Coach Miller, 'There. I got my notebook now. Happy?'

"OOH. NICE. VERY NICE." The wrestler-shaped man snickered to himself, then cleared his throat. "NOW. IT IS TIME TO LEARN. WHO'S READY TO WATCH AN EDUCATIONAL VIDEO, EH?"

The class became extremely silent. No one dared to move. No one dared to speak. Breathing even sounded too loud.

Bubbles slowly began slouching in her seat, not wanting to catch a single glimpse of whichever video Coach Miller was intending on showing. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them, which, on him, it looked like something to utterly dread for. His smile was more of a teasing smirk; he seemed to already be enjoying himself.

Buttercup glared at the teacher. She had already heard from other students that this lesson had creeped them out for life. And this was only the beginning; well, more like a glimpse of what was yet to come.

"Okayyy," Coach Miller muttered, amused. He lowered his voice to nearly a whisper, but still sounding loud enough for the whole class to hear, "Let's begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe not what you hoped for, since I hadn't updated in months! My apologies. :J<strong>

**But, at least this is better than no update. :]**


End file.
